James's Lily
by XxlivinghopexX
Summary: Lily and James are meant to be together everyone knows that except for may be Lily. In Lily's opinion life would be better with out James Potter. What will happened for James and Lily to end up together?
1. The Return Home

James's Lily

Chapter One: The Return Home

"Hey Prongs are you going to sit with us, or are you too good for us lonely Marauders now that you are Head Boy."

"My dear Padfoot, what would make you think I would leave you all alone? I know that you are incapable to take care of yourself." James joked.

James Potter was making his way to the back of the train to sit in his usual compartment. He and his friends had unusual names that no one but them really understood. Sirius Black (Padfoot) was a tall black haired boy that seemed to have all the girls after him. There was also Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) who wasn't as smart or as good looking as the other Marauders but he was still one of their best friends, Remus Lupin (Moony) had dusty brown hair. He was probably the goody too shoes of the group but he helped with the pranks either way. He was the only Marauder that could be seen studying at all. Then there was James Potter (Prongs) he like Sirius Black had all the girls after him as well. But he only had eyes for one girl, Lily Evans.

Remus looked at his watch. "Um Prongs shouldn't you be getting to the Heads Compartment to meet the Head Girl and give directions to the prefects." Remus stood up waiting for James to do the same. Remus was a prefect, so he of course had to get to the prefects compartment. James stood up and started walking with Remus. They were talking and laughing when they heard Emilie Catella and Renee Quincy talking. They came in to say hi for a moment.

"Hello Emilie, Hello Renee, how are we this fine morning?" James asked.

"We are fine James. Hello Remus." Emilie replied.

"Um, James? Have you seen Lily yet?"

"Why no Renee I haven't. I thought you were best friends with her."

"We are! We have looked for her in almost every compartment. We both got letters the other day saying that Lily would meet us in our usual compartment. WE looked there first and saw some Slytherins. So we knew she wasn't ever there. SO we found this compartment."

"Well why don't you go to our compartment. Sirius and Peter are there right now. James and I will be there in a bit." Remus, suggested.

"Ok, meet you there." They said in unison as they got their trunks and headed for the Marauder's compartment."

As James and Remus continued their walk towards the front of the train James told Remus he did a good thing telling the girls to go to their compartment.

"It was nothing James. They looked distressed and I know that we could help them."

"I know but still it was very nice. But then again I could have expected that from you Moony. You're the compassionate one." They both started laughing.

"Do you hear that Prongs. It sounds like someone is crying." Remus said as they reached the front of the train.

"Your right Moony. It is coming from the Heads compartment."

"But why would the Head Girl be crying?"

"No clue lets find out."

James and Remus opened the door to the Heads Compartment to see a girl with long read hair in a ball with her head in her knees. James realized who this was instantly. It was none other then Lily Evans sitting in a ball crying her eyes out.

"Evans are you crying because you're so happy you get to work with me this year?"

Lily's head sprang up in horror.

* * *

Lily walked on the train. It was different this year, she was happy to be getting on but sad. Her sister had married over the summer and was very rude to Lily all summer. Her husband didn't like Lily so Petunia (Lily's sister) disowned Lily. She claimed that they weren't sisters anymore.

Lily and her sister had been close. They had done everything together. That is until Lily got her letter from Hogwarts. Petunia became mean and hated Lily. Lily had known that really deep down Petunia still loved her. That is until this summer. It hurt Lily so much, she knew she was supposed to meet Emilie and Renee but she didn't she just went to the Heads compartment, curled up in a ball and started crying.

She really didn't know what she was crying about but she just cried. A while later she heard muffled voices outside but didn't pay attention. Then without warning the door slid open. Lily kept crying until she heard something she wished wasn't true.

"Evans are you crying because you're so happy you get to work with me this year?"

Lily sprang her head up to see James Potter standing there with Remus Lupin right behind him. Lily tried to cover her face but she knew she was doing a horrible job at it so she turned her back to them. Pulling out her want and saying the spell to fix the redness and puffiness, she heard Remus and James enter the compartment.

Figuring James was the one sitting next to her, Lily turned around to see Remus next to her. "Lily are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine Remus. Shouldn't you be in the prefects' compartment?"

"I was on my way there when I heard you crying so James and I came to see what the matter was."

It had taken until now to really notice James Potter's presence. He had sad across from her marveling at her beauty.

"What are you staring at Potter?"

"Oh… nothing… sorry." James stammered out.

Lily rose. "Well we all should be getting to the Prefects compartment."

James and Remus fallowed but somehow they managed to get ahead of her. When they reached the Prefects compartment Remus and James were pushing trying to get in first. They both fell and Lily stepped over them into the compartment. Remus and James orderly fallowed after.

It only took ten minutes for Lily to give out the passwords, James to freak because he gets to know them all, and Lily to get annoyed with James. When it was all over Lily bid James and Remus a farewell and went off to find Renee and Emilie. Remus and James had forgotten that Renee and Emilie were in their compartment until they opened the door to find Emilie flirting with Sirius and Renee looking out the window. They sat down and started talking about Quidditch. Everyone was taking sides. Renee, Sirius and James were on one side well; Peter and Emilie were on the other. hr Lily looked in every compartment except the Marauders compartment. Who ever the unlucky person or people were who entered that compartment was sure to be cursed or hexed out of life. Lily opened the door to see Emilie and Renee safely in there and all of them fighting about cc. Lily smiled to see her friends not dead.

Renee was the first to notice Lily had entered the compartment. "Ya right like he could ever make a- Lily!"

"Make a Lily? That makes no sense." Sirius replied.

"That makes me feel so special." Lily said as she entered the compartment to find the only open seat was next to James. She sat down anyways, even though she felt uncomfortable.

"Hey Lils, are you ok you didn't come meet Emilie and I."

"I know Renee. I'm sorry; I was upset because Petunia disowned me a week ago."

"I thought you were great friends deep down." Emilie chimed in.

"We were until this summer… after her marriage."

Sirius was pretending to have a microphone. "And here we are gentlemen, to the most interesting thing on this train….girls talking. Notice as they speak rapidly and don't notice the other people who are sitting around them."

The rest of the Marauders went ohhhhhhhhhhhhh and ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. Then they all started cracking up hysterically.

Emilie turned to them. "You have no right to make fun of us. None of you know what Lily is going through. None of you have been disowned by your family."

Sirius raised his hand. "Miss Catella, I happen to know exactly what Miss Evans is going through. I have been disowned by my family last year. But then again I disowned them first." Again the Marauders started laughing their heads off.

Lily stood up. "Shut up all of you! Sirius Black you have no idea what I am going through for one you didn't like your family and two your not me!" She screamed.

The compartment was silent. "Lily we're sorry." James slowly began.

"And you Potter, since when did you call me Lily and since when did you know what I am going through." Lily ran out of the compartment.

"Good going boys. Now you got Lily upset. You know her temper." And that was true every person in that compartment knew that the fiery red head also had a fiery temper. "We are going to go calm down Lily and try to get her to come back." And with that Renee and Emilie left the compartment to find Lily.

It didn't take long of course because Lily was just in the compartment next door crying. The slowly entered. Renee nudged Emilie to talk first. "Lily we are so sorry. They were being huge gits. No one deserved that especially after what you have gone through."

"No I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have gotten so mad."

"But you had the right to! They shouldn't have done that." Emilie exclaimed.

"Lets go in there and show them that girls are tougher then boys." Renee added.

Lily couldn't help but smile at her best friends. They understood her. The three girls went back to the compartment and about ten minutes later the train stopped and they all got out.

Lily, Renee, and Emilie were the first of the seven out and the quickly found a carriage. But it didn't' start moving. It had started raining and the girls wanted to get into the castle as quickly as they could. The door opened again and three soggy people climbed in. It took the girls a bit to realize who it was. Renee again was the first to spot who they were.

"Hello again. Where is peter?"

"No clue." James and Sirius said together.

The carriage started to move and in no time they were on their way to the castle. Emilie then Lily then Renee started to smile. They knew they were going home.


	2. Death Threats and Eating Contest

Chapter 2- Death Threats and Eating Contest

After about ten minutes the carriage stopped. James and Sirius were fighting to get out first. It didn't help them because Emilie pushed them to the side and the girls walked out immediately they started whispering again.

"This is sickening. They know that we are just out of earshot but still close enough that we can hear them giggle. I hate this." Sirius complained not used to being ignored for so long by a group of girls.

"Padfoot, are you having a problem that three girls aren't at your feet declaring their love for you?" Remus said nonchalantly.

"How could you say?"

"Simply the words just came out of my mouth." The Marauders started howling at their jokes.

The Marauders watched as the girls ran up the stairs and into the hall. It was about a second after the girls went in they heard three shrieks. The Marauders ran up the steps and into the hall. They stopped when they entered to see Lily Evans drenched in water. James looked up to see Peeves standing above her singing.

_Lily flowers bring rain showers_

Lily's eyes started to tear again and she dashed away into the Great Hall as Professor McGonagall came up. "What happened here? What did you four do this time?" Professor McGonagall was giving a piercing stare at the Marauders.

"Mom I promise you Moony, Wormtail, Prongs and I had nothing to do with it this time. It was all Peeve's fault. We were in the rain when the water balloon hit Miss Evans."

McGonagall's stare did not waver, but she motioned for them to move along. They made their way into the Great Hall and sat in their usual area. Sirius kept complaining about how hungry he was. They were getting ready to scream at him. Finally the sorting of the first years began. After about ten – twenty minutes the sorting was finished.

The Head Master stood in front of the student body of Hogwarts. He opened his mouth to speak but instead of word the doors burst open. A third year Gryffindor ran into the Great Hall.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry to di-di-disturb the feast but but" and he fainted. The Head Master and Professor McGonagall stood up and started moving towards him. They were having troubles getting through because so many people moved trying to see what was going on. They made their way to the center circle which was made up of sixth seventh year Gryffindors.

Lily was holding him up with a terrified look on her face. Emily was holding Renee for the third year was her younger brother. James, Remus, and Sirius were trying to help Lily but she kept snapping at them. More tears stained the front of her face.

"Evans, Potter I want you to take him to the hospital wing. We will talk to you after the feast." Dumbledore motioned.

Lily stood up looking for her wand but James had his already and preformed the levitating spell. Lily and James walked out with hundred of eyes staring at them.

The Great Hall was noisy with people trying to figure out what had happened. Dumbledore did not quiet them. He just stared at the door waiting for The Heads to come back.

About five minutes after Gabriel Quincy had fainted James and Lily walked back in the Great Hall. Lily had stopped crying and James kept giving worried glances at her. The Great hall silenced as they made their way back to their friends.

Dumbledore looked around and cleared his throat. "Ehem. Well we have seemed to have a most interesting opening so all I have for you is two words…tuck in."

"Finally!" Sirius roared making everyone including the professors chuckle.

"Yes Mr. Black we get to eat now." Dumbledore said smiling. After that the tension in the Great Hall loosened.

Everyone started eating. Lily looked over at James and Sirius's plates. "That is disgusting how much food you have on your plates."

"Lily you see that we pride in eating." Sirius managed to say between huge bites of chicken. "But you see I can eat loads more then Prongs here can."

"I take that you are betting me Mr. Padfoot?"

"Why Prongs I think I am."

People started to gather around to see the eat off. Everyone wanted to know who would eat more. "Let's get ready to eat." Remus's voiced boomed across the Great Hall. Anyone who wasn't paying attention before defiantly was now "And we will be starting in 5…4…3…2…1…and eat." His voice continued. Right as Remus had said eat James and Sirius started devouring the food in front of them. Others kept having to run down the table to get them more. All the professors were standing so they could see over the heads of the crowd. After a while Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws ran off to get food from their own tables to be eaten. Suddenly Dumbledore's voice could be heard over everything. "I believe this would be a good time to stop this contest. Madam Mitchall wouldn't be too happy with me if I sent her three students on the first night. The feast is over, everyone please go to your dormitories. Potter, Black and Evans go to my office right away."

Everyone started to stand. Lily whispered to Renee and Emilie that she would meet them later in the Gryffindor Common room. Lily fallowed James and Sirius out of the Great Hall. The two Marauders were whispering now and smiling mysteriously. Lily rolled her eyes. "Now look who is whispering. Sirius I believe you owe my friends and I an apology."

"I never apologize to anyone. Especially when I am right."

The three of them were now standing by a Gargoyle. Sirius and James had confused looks. "How are we supposed to get in?"

Lily pushed them aside and muttered Lemon Drops. The Gargoyle moved to reveal steps. They made their way up them and found themselves in a circular room. None of the three were very impressed by the room. They had all been there. Sirius and James many times when they were in trouble and Lily was always in there about grades or classes.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were already there waiting for them. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Black that was an interesting way to start the New Year. With an eating contest of all, I have to say that you did not break any rules so therefore I can not punish you but I would advise you not to do it again."

James and Sirius noticed a glint of amusement in Professor Dumbledore's eyes as he gave them a warning.

"Mr. Black you may be excused we need to speak with Mr. Potter and Miss Evans alone."

"Yes Ma'am." Sirius started walking away.

"Oh Padfoot. Meet me at the Common Room later tell the others, and find peter he wasn't at dinner."

"Yes sir Mr. Prongs." Sirius saluted James and left the room.

"Now Mr. Potter and Miss Evans you know that you will now have your own common room and your own bedrooms right?"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." Lily replied

"And you know where it is located."

"Yeah, a few halls away from the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Well I assume that both of you have friends that you should be meeting." James and Lily stood up to leave. "Oh and I assume you know your duties? And also you will be patrolling every night. Well you can have tonight off. Good bye."

Lily and James both left the common room a bit baffled by what Professor Dumbledore said. James knew why Dumbledore knew that he was meeting his friends because he heard him say so. But how did he know that Lily was meeting her friends. He couldn't have heard her.

They walked in silence neither of them wanting to be the one to brake it. James couldn't help but keep staring at Lily. It didn't take long for them to reach the Gryffindor Common Room. James moved to the side to let Lily in first. The came in to see only six people in the Common Room. "Oh my god Christine!" Lily shouted and ran over to one of her friends. "Where were you on the train I didn't see you the entire ride."

Christine just shrugged. "I've been around."

Emilie, Renee, and Lily told Christine all about the train ride.

The Marauders were staring at the girls. "That was loud." Sirius said as he uncovered his ears. "Why did Evans have to scream?"

"Beats me. She could have nicely walked over to her. But no she had to scream."

"Prongs, Padfoot you both know why Lily screamed she's a girl. Girls scream to put it simply."

"Aye Moony you are right it was just loud." Sirius answered.

The Marauders watched as the four girls stood up and left the common room. "I wonder where they are going."

"Let's go find out Wormtail." Sirius said happily.

"I'll go get my cloak." James said disappearing for a second then reappearing with a think cloak.

The Marauders fit themselves under the cloak. Or at least James and Remus did. Sirius transformed into a big black dog and Peter transformed into a rat. They quietly fallowed the girls and watched as they walked into the hospital wing. They stopped for a moment and made sure Sirius and Peter got under toe cloak. They then slowly walked into the hospital wing. The girls were sitting around the third year's bed. Lily was stroking his face with a sad look on her face. Renee was sitting next to Lily trying to hold back tears. Christine was sitting across from Lily just staring at Gabriel. Emilie was sitting next to Christine saying something to the rest of them.

The Marauders moved closer to them but stayed enough away that the girls wouldn't be able to notice that they were there. Suddenly Amos Diggory and Ryan Chambers walked in. Sirius, Remus, and Peter could fell James tense up. Amos was a Hufflepuff who had quite a few girls after him. And Ryan was a Gryffindor who was good friends with Amos.

Lily stood up and ran into Ryan's arms. "Oh Ryan I am so scared."

"It'll be ok Lily it will be ok."

"I know but I am so scared."

"Everything will be alright." With that Ryan kissed Lily.

Amos had moved and started talking to Emilie about something. James was ready to kill Ryan. He hated the thought that Ryan Chambers was dating Lily. Everyone knew James had a crush on Lily, everyone including Ryan. Ryan resented James for that. No he hated James for liking Lily.

Lily said something to the others and the five of them left the hospital wing. The Marauders fallowed closely behind them. Amos left them to go to his own Common room. Sirius and Peter transformed again and they ran all the way to the Gryffindor Common room beating Renee, Christine, Lily, Emilie and Ryan.

They threw the cloak to the side and sat there like they had been there the entire time. When the girls and Ryan walked in they gave little notice to the Marauders. "I'll see you all later. I'm tired. Lily kissed Ryan on the cheek and left to go to the Heads Room.

It didn't take Ryan long to notice the Marauders after Lily left. "What are you looking at?" He spat and the Marauders.

"Nothing Chambers. It's a free place we can look anywhere we want."

"Potter you think your soooo good. But I promise you that your not. And if I hear that you went after Lily one more time I will personally kill you." Ryan walked up to the dormitory.

"You think he hates me?" James asked the others.

"Some how yes." Renee replied.

Christine, Emilie and Renee walked over to where the Marauders were and joined them talking for hours. At last the girls said good night and James told the Marauders the Heads password and left to go to bed.

Everyone couldn't help thinking that today was a very interesting day and that tomorrow was probably going to be better.


	3. Passing Notes and Reavealing Secrets

Chapter 3- Note Passing and Revealing Secrets

Everyone had thought that today was going to be a good day. Unfortunately it was the start of classes and Gryffindors had double potions. But to top it all off they had potions with Slytherins. When they read their schedules they knew they were wrong. Everyone except for Peter were in all the same classes. Peter hadn't made any N.E.W.T classes.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins walked into the classroom. All the Gryffindors were on one side and the Slytherins were on the other. Everyone was chatting when Professor Malizar walked in. "Today we will be working in partners." He watched as everyone made eye contact with the person they wanted to work with. "You will not be picking your partners this year." There was a groan from everyone.

"Black, you're with Lestrange."

"Oh Professor couldn't you find a new way to torture me. This way is cruel and unusual."

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Get with your partner Black."

"Lupin with Black."

"Oh Professor I already have a partner." Sirius reminded him.

"Not you! Bellatrix and Lupin. Now!"

Remus gathered his supplies. And walked over to Sirius's cousin.

"Potter and Malfoy. "

"You got to be kidding me Professor."

"Potter ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class."

James frowned and mumbled to himself as he went to go sit next to Lucius Malfoy.

" Catella and oh my two Gryffindors together… oh well….Catella and Knight."

Christine and Emilie stayed where they were. They were both smiling.

"Quincy and Goyle."

Renee moaned and made her way to her potions partner. Professor Malizar kept pairing people together until there were only four students left. Lily, Severus, Frank, and Polly.

Professor Malizar gave an evil look.

"Evans and Snape."

The class gasped. Renee, Emilie, and Christine gave Lily sympathetic looks. James looked as if he was going to burst and the other Marauders where slowly shaking their heads. Lily bent down to get her stuff when she noticed that Severus was already next to her. Lily gave a pleading look to Frank who mouthed sorry.

Professor Malizar told them to start working on the potion that was on the board. It was to be done by the end of class.

"Ok Evans start on the potion you heard him. It has to be done by the end of class. You better get working if you want to finish before class is over."

"Severus Snape don't think I am going to do this potion on my own. Start chopping. "

"Why you filthy Mud blood, how dare you expect me to work on this."

"What did you just call me?"

The whole class was listening; they all knew what was coming. Everyone stopped working on the potion.

"What can your Mud blood ears not work? I called you a filthy Mud blood. I was just informing you of what you are."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A MUD BLOOD!" Lily didn't think she punched Severus. Professor Malizar ran over. "Fifty point from Gryffindor and a detention Miss Evans. Go to Professor Dumbledore's office. Take Snape to the hospital wing and then go to the office with him!" Lily started packing up her stuff. She wasn't sorry for what she did. She knew that he deserved it.

"Wait a minute Professor. She did it in her own defense. He provoked her!"

"Ya Professor."

Now the Marauders, Christine and Emilie were telling at Professor Malizar. "All of you get to Professor Dumbledore's office. NOW!"

Everyone started getting up. The group left the classroom. James ran to catch up with Lily. "Evans you are my new hero."

"Potter please be quiet that is something I wish to repeat." James fell back and started talking with Sirius and Remus. Christine and Emilie made their way up there. Everyone stopped by the hospital wing. After a minute of waiting Severus came out and they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Great no one knows the password. What do you expect us to do?"

"Snivellus you under estimate us."

"Chocolate Frogs."

The Gargoyle moved to the side revealing a stair case. The group started up and it took them five minutes to get up because the girls had to keep the Marauders from hexing Snape. When they arrived Dumbledore was already there. "Sit down, please."

Lily sat down in one of the chair and Severus sat next to her. "Mr. Snape will you please sit somewhere else. I would like it if only Emilie and Christine sat next to Lily at the moment."

The four boys sat across the room from the girls. "Ok would you please explain to me why you all are here?" Lily started. "Well Professor. WE were assigned partners in potions. And I was placed with Severus. He told me to do the potion on my own and he called me a Mud blood. I couldn't take it so I punched him. The Professor Malizar took away fifty points and gave me detention. He told me to take Severus to the hospital wing then for us both to report to you. Potter, Black, Remus, Christine, and Emilie started yelling at Professor Malizar for being so unjust. Then he told them to report the your office along with Severus and I. So Professor that is basically why we are here."

Dumbledore nodded, he looked as if he was thinking. "Hmm that seems a bit unfair yes. But you punched another student, hmm but he did provoke you. Let me see… ok so you will not have a detention and the fifty points will not be taken away. But Miss Evans please don't go punching anymore students and Mr. Snape don't call anyone a Mud blood. And the rest of you, please try to be good. You are all excused."

"Wait a moment. Miss Evans, Miss Catella, Miss Knight. Can you please stay back. I would like a word with you alone." The Marauders and Snape left the room. Emilie, Christine, and Lily stayed in Dumbledore's office."

"Sir we ar sorry for what we did."

"My dears this is not about what happened in your potions class today."

They thereof them just stared at each other. Each wore a look of bafflement. " I presume that you all are a bit confused. You three are at the tops of every class. Alogn with Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black. TO tell the truth noone knows how James and Sirius are so smart but that is not what we are here to talk about."

"Professor isn't Renee at the top with us."

"I guess I should tell you but you have to promise not to tell a soul." The girls nodded their heads. " Your friend Miss Quincy had special arrangement to go into your classes. She is really taking classes that are not N.E.W.T level but we make it appear that she is."

"Oh my god. She has been lieing to us. We wouldn't have cared." Emilie said at once.

"I know you wouldn't have cared but she is ashamed of it I suppose. Anyways back to what I was telling you. You three are at the top of all your classes. You are very sensible and subborn. I do not mean it in a bad way. I do not want you to be anywhere alone. You must always be in the company of another. I would prefer James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice or one of your selves. I say this because you all know of Voldemort."

None of them flinched. They all nodded a bit confused but fallowing either way.

"Well he has some followers here at Hogwarts. I do not know who they are. I just know that they are here. Lily I am afraid to say that you are one of the one that are in more danger. For of the group you are they only muggle born. I know that your friends don't care about that but I must warn you. Voldemort is strong he will try to get you all to come to his side. The dark side… He wants stronger people. You all are very strong and I promise you that he wants you on his side. You may go now, also if you hear anything funny come see me immediately."

They nodded and left the room. They were giving weird glances at each other. They came down the stairs to see Remus, James and Sirius waiting for them.

"Hello my dears….are you ok?" Sirius's voice flowed over them.

"We need to talk." Lily's voice sounded shaken.

The girls lead the three Marauders to an empty class room. They sat on the ground in a circle and the girls told the Marauders about their conversation with Dumbledore.

"That's creepy."

"Moony we know that it is creepy." Sirius replied.

The girls looked from James to Sirius to Remus. "Will you boys give up the secrecy if we are forced to have to be around you and make sure you are safe I would like to know why you have those nicknames and what is the secret you are hiding from everyone?" Christine demanded.

The boys' faces dropped. They went into a huddle. "Should we tell them?" Sirius asked

"I don't know I mean we are going to have to spend a lot of time with them and it would be easier if they knew." Remus said.

"But what will their reaction be to us being animagi and Remus being a werewolf and all the stuff about our nicknames and the invisibility cloak and our map." James urgently reminded them.

"Ya but still I think we should tell them." Remus replied

"Fine we'll tell them." James shrugged.

"Ok since we have about an hour before our next class and that is about how long it will take us to tell you about it." Sirius started.

"Will you stop speaking riddles and tell us." Christine demanded.

"Ok, ok we'll tell you." Sirius said putting his hands up like a wall.

Forty-five minutes later the three Marauders finished telling the girls everything.

"You have to keep it a secret. No one knows." James enforced.

The girls nodded. It seemed so unreal to them. They were glad the boys had told them and they were smiling because the Marauders trusted them with their secret. The Marauders were smiling too it seemed that a load had been lifted off their shoulders. Suddenly a thought hit James.

"Does anyone realize what just happened?" Everyone gave James a confused look.

"Yeah James you just told us your secret." Lily replied.

"No! We all have been civilized to each other. We became friends with in an hour."

"And that hour is up we better get to Transfiguration."

James's smile dropped. "Girls go ahead of us into the class room."

"Ok James but why?"

"I can't say now Ems ok."

"All right be that way.

* * *

The girls walked in and sat in the front as usual. They had met up with Renee and Lily, Emilie, and Christine couldn't help but give her a strange look. It was different now that they knew her secret. Professor McGonagall started lecturing and the girls were taking notes. It looked like the Marauders were taking notes but of course they were just passing notes.

James: Is anyone paying attention to what McGonagall is saying.

Sirius: No, not unless Moony is.

Remus: I'm not today.

Sirius: That is a first.

James: Let's invite the girls.

Remus: Ok.

Sirius: Why not.

* * *

Lily looked down and was about to write down what Professor McGonagall had just said when words started appearing on her paper

Remus: Hey Lily its Remus.

James: You're not the only one here you know Sirius and I are too.

Emilie: Don't forget me.

Christine: And me.

Lily: How are we doing this?

Sirius: Prongs, Moony and I created it in our fourth year.

Christine: I wouldn't put it pass you guys to create a new way to pass notes.

Emilie: Do you think that it is bad that we aren't paying attention.

James: The Marauders never pay attention.

Lily: The Marauders also like mischief and detention.

Remus: True but still we are at the top. Just like Dumbledore said.

Sirius: Ya Lils, we are very smart so we can note pass.

James: Some how I don't think she believes us.

Lily: I believe you all right I was just saying.

Sirius: Brrrrrrrring.

Emilie: What was that Sirius?

Sirius: The bell ringing.

The note passing stopped as everyone started putting away their things. Ryan came up to Lily. "Hey Lils I haven't seen you around lately."

"Sorry Ryan I have been busy."

"You're too busy for your boyfriend. I don't think I like that."

"I'm sorry you don't like it but being Head Girl with being in all NEWT classes is hard."

"Yeah sure ok can you meet me after classes so we can go on a walk."

"I'm sorry Ryan but I have a lot of homework and I have patrols every night. May be some other time."

"Lily you have changed since last night."

"Last night I was worried about Gabriel. Now if you excuse me I am going to go visit Gabriel."

"I'll come with you."

"Ryan you have never cared about Gabriel and I'm sorry but the girls and I are going alone."

"Fine, Whatever." Ryan stomped off, glaring at James.

"That was pleasant wasn't it?" James grumbled.

The girls came up to the Marauders. "We're going to go visit Gabriel do you want to come?"

"Sure, why not." They group of seventh made their way to the hospital wing. Little did they know that someone was watching them as they went. That someone was very mad.


	4. The Fight with Ryan

Chapter 4 – Fighting With Ryan

The group had seen Gabriel and they had left they were walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily started looking around nervously. "Lils what is the matter?"

"Someone is watching us. Hurry get back to the Common Room." The group started running it didn't take them long to get to the Common Room.

James turned to Lily. "Lils how did you know that someone was fallowing us."

"To tell the truth I really don't know. But it felt like two people were watching us. It was creepy I didn't want anything to happen so I told you all to run. I knew that it was the safest thing I could do." Tears started down Lily's face.

"Lily it is ok that was really smart of you to tell everyone to get in the Common Room." James pulled Lily into a hug. She didn't pull away she just hugged back. Everyone heard the portrait swing open but no one really paid attention. It was always opening and closing as people were always coming in and going out.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Lily." Growled an unhappy voice. Everyone turned to see who was there. Standing in the door way was Ryan. Christine ran to the closest human by here which happened to be Sirius. Sirius smiled as she ran into his arms. He held her protectively. Emilie turned to Remus and hid her face from what was happening. Renee stood there with a horrified expression on her face.

James let go of Lily and she turned to face Ryan. She wiped the tears from her face. "Ryan it isn't as it seems. I just needed comfort."

"Then you should have found me."

"I couldn't Ryan. I just couldn't it wasn't smart to leave the Common Room. Someone was watching us. It didn't feel right."

"Lily I always knew you would do the right thing. But going into Potter's arms was not the right thing. You should have found me or do your legs just not work?"

"Don't talk about Lily that way." Everyone's eyes turned from Ryan to James.

"James please don't get involved with this. Please." Lily pleaded.

James shook his head and walked towards Ryan. "If you love her as much as you claim to you wouldn't talk to her that way and you wouldn't treat her like that."

"It isn't any of your business how I talk to her or how I treat her."

"It is as much as my business as it is yours Chambers."

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Lily ran into the Girls Dormitory crying.

"Look what you did Potter."

"I didn't do anything Chambers." Ryan was so mad he walked out of the Common Room.

As he was leaving James heard him mutter that he would get his revenge. The group moved together. Everyone was a bit uneasy after what happened. "Get a piece of parchment out." Christine ordered. Each Marauder got out a piece of parchment. "Ok invite us to the chat thing. We are going to go talk to Lily. We will tell you when to invite her but we will talk this way until Lily feels up to leaving the Dormitory got it?"

They all nodded. "Yes Ma'am." Sirius saluted.

* * *

Christine, Emilie, and Renee walked up into the Dormitory.

"Lils we need to talk." Emilie said.

Lily looked up from her bed. "Why did they have to fight? I mean it was really sweet of James to stand up for me but I don't get why Ryan acted like that. He has acted funny ever since earlier today during Transfiguration."

"We know Lils we know." Christine said hugging her.

Renee looked out of place. Like she didn't want to be there, she kept glancing at her watch. Suddenly after looking for the millionth time she said she had to go and left the Gryffindor Tower. Lily looked up at her best friends. "I think I am going to brake up with Ryan tomorrow." Christine and Emilie nodded. "It is for the best Lily." Emilie said sitting down on Lily's other side.

Lily suddenly looked as if a thought had hit her. "I just had two thoughts."

"What are they Lils?" Emilie asked.

"Well first off it is lunch and James and Sirius aren't cramming food into their mouths. And two that Renee is been acting really weird. I don't really know why I started being friends with her. May be because she was the first nice person to me."

"Same here Lils I don't know why I'm her friend either and she has been acting weird like she doesn't want to be friends with us." Christine nodded.

"We'll talk to her after dinner." Emilie stated.

"Ya and about James and Sirius not eating lets go check on that. It is sounding very odd. Isn't it Ems? It is too unlike them." Christine bounced up. "Lils are you coming."

Lily stood up. "Yeah I'll come. I want to see what is up with the boys."

The three girls walked out of the dormitory and looked over the banister. All the girls were smiling. On the table was tons of food. And by the table were James and Sirius eating away. Remus was the first to notice the girls. "Are you all better Lily?"

"Yes thank you Remus. Hmm did you get all that food for yourselves or are you going to share it with us?"

Remus chuckled, "We asked the house elves if they could bring some food up and they did. And yes we are going to share it."

The girls walked down the stairs and sat down around the table. They started eating away at the food too. James smiled. "Is it me or are we all pigs here this afternoon."

The girls looked at each other and said 'pigs' at the same time. Everyone laughed and they started eating again. With in no time it was time for them to get to History of Magic. They all walked in together and all of them sat in the back.

"Wow I never thought I would see that day that Lily Evans, Christine Knight and Emilie Catella would sit in the back of a class room."

"Oh shut up James." Christine shot back at him.

At that moment Professor Binns started talking. It had been the year before they arrived that Binns had fallen asleep and then his ghost got up to teach the lesson. His ghost was very boring. No one liked him much. The group started passing notes again.

Sirius: Hello

Christine: Hello Sirius.

James: Is anyone else bored to death or is it just me?

Remus: I am

Sirius: I am

Lily: Not to death…no wait yes I am

Christine: I defiantly am

Emilie: I am too.

Lily: Now that we all have decided that we are bored to death lets talk about something else.

Sirius: Like?

Lily: No clue.

Christine: Do you think that it is bad that we are now passing notes almost every class.

Remus: Which is a total ranking of two?

Christine: That's not my point Remus.

Sirius: Chris my darling I promise you that we will be totally fine. There is nothing wrong with us passing notes.

James: That is as long as we don't get caught.

Emilie: You are impossible.

Sirius: Thank you

James: Yes thank you.

Sirius: Is class almost over.

Lily: No Sirius it just begun.

Remus: did he just say something about Goblins burping.

Emilie: Who knows?

James: None of us do.

They passed notes for the rest of class. When class was over Lily noticed that Amos Diggory was looking at Christine who was talking to Sirius about something. Lily nudged Emilie who immediately saw what Lily saw. They kept quiet about it but they knew they had to tell Sirius soon.

Christine walked with Sirius at the back of the group all the way to Charms. There was no note passing during charms because they had to work on reviewing what they had done in previous years. Christine moved close to Lily and Emilie. Quickly she told them that Sirius had just asked her out. Lily smiled at her and told her to say yes. Emilie agreed with Lily.

"Chris, Lily and I saw Amos looking at you fondly after History of Magic."

"Em you have to me kidding,"

"Sorry Chris we're not. We wish we were but I saw him giving you that stare." Suddenly Amos walked up to them.

"Lily, Emilie do you think I can talk to Christine alone for a minute."

"Sure but we're timing you Diggory." Lily said looking down at her watch.

Exactly a minute later Lily and Emilie told Amos that his time was up. Christine gave a worried look at them. "HE asked me out and when I said no he told me he would do anything and everything to get me."

Lily and Emilie gasped and they spent the rest of charms talking about Amos Diggory. Finally class was over and it was dinner time. The group hurried down to dinner. They met up with Peter Pettigrew who kept trying to engage Sirius and James in conversation.

Neither of them were paying attention. They all sat together talking. The table they sat at had their names engraved in gold where they usually sat.

After dinner the girls told the Marauders they would meet up with them and they went and found Renee crying in the library.

"Renee are you ok?" Lily asked.

"Does it look like I am ok?" Lily bit her lip. "Lils I am sorry but I am moving tomorrow and I have to leave Hogwarts forever and go to Drumstrang."

"NO!" Lily, Christine, and Emilie cried.

"Yes, my parents think it would be for the best."

They talked for a little bit more before Christine, Emilie, and Lily said they had to go. They couldn't believe it that one of their best friends were going to Drumstang, leaving Hogwarts forever. And in her seventh year, it was so odd. As they left Renee and slimy boy went over to Renee when the other girls were out of sight and asked Renee if she was ready to join the ranks of Lord Voldemort.


	5. The Pain Of Lily

Chapter 5- The Pain of Lily.

The next day Lily, Christine, and Emilie got up in a sad mood. Their friend was leaving today and they had barely spent anytime with her well she was here. They were feeling horrible. They walked downstairs and saw Remus working on homework. James and Sirius were playing Exploding snap. Peter was watching them intently. The Marauders didn't notice that the girls had come down so they used it to their advantage. They walked to a dark corner and decided what spells they were going to use. Lily was going to use 'accio' and take James's card pile. Christine was going to use 'Engorgio' and make Sirius's thumb swell up. She was tempted to do his dead but decided against it. Emilie was going to use 'Mobilarbus' and move Remus's ink well across the room and his quill on the other side.

The girls counted to three and preformed their spells. The Marauders were confused, and they didn't understand why their stuff was going haywire. Suddenly they heard laughing from a dark corner. The figures stepped out of their cover and revealed themselves.

"You should have seen your faces they were priceless." Christine laughed.

"Yeah well you knew it was you the entire time." Sirius replied

"No you didn't Sirius. You gave such a bewildered look. And here you go James here are your cards back."

"Thanks Lily. Why did you do that?"

"It was too easy you didn't realize we had come down so we decided we would let you know." Emilie said.

"You could have just said 'hi' like a normal person." Remus informed.

"But it wouldn't have been as much fun Remus." Emilie pouted.

"So you want to get some breakfast before Divination?" James asked.

"Of course, James Potter only thinks of his stomach."

"What else would I think of Chris?"

"No comment."

The group headed down to breakfast. As soon as they sat down they broke out in a fight of which Quidditch team was better. Lily wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about how she was going to brake up with Ryan.

Classes went very slowly that day. They passed notes in every class except Defense the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. The Marauders noticed that something was bothering Lily but none of them had to courage to ask. Finally dinner came; the girls kept glancing at Lily as if they weren't sure if she would be ok.

Lily ate very little at dinner. She had lost her appetite with the thought of what she was soon going to do. She saw Amos rise and saw Ryan fallow Amos's lead. They left the Great Hall. Lily waited a moment then nodded to Christine and Emilie. She left the Great Hall and saw Ryan and Amos standing just outside it talking. Taking a deep breath in she walked over to them.

"Amos may I please talk to Ryan alone?" Amos look at Lily, there was something evil about his eyes.

"Sure, Ryan meet me at the usual spot when you're done." Ryan nodded and turned to lily a smile formed on his face.

"So Lils what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I wanted to talk about last night."

"Oh Lily I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get in a fight with Potter but seeing you in his arms made me so mad. I couldn't take it."

"But James and I are just friends."

"Since when did you call him James?"

Lily looked at her shoes. "Since yesterday."

"Lily what has happened you hated Potter. We all knew that. You and I were so close."

"What happened? You want to know what happened. A lot happened and most of it you wouldn't understand Ryan. I thought you always respected me and trusted my judgment." Tears started spilling down her face.

"I do respect and trust your judgment except being friends with Potter."

"Ryan Chambers you have no say in who I am friends with. You don't have to be friends with them. But you can not say that I can't be friends with them."

"Lily but I your boyfriend I have to spend time with them too. And I don't like Potter."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be my boyfriend!"

"But Lily I l-love you."

"Do you or are you just saying that so I will stay with you. Why don't you go find yourself some other girl! Take her heart but don't ever try to fool mine again."

"What do you mean fool your heart?"

"I mean you fooled it into thinking I loved you but I don't. You treat me like dirt Ryan you yelled at my friends. You're not my boyfriend anymore."

"Fine have it your way for now, but Lily I promise you, your heart will belong to me again. Don't think that I won't try." He walked away with out looking back at Lily. She fell to the ground crying.

At the Moment Christine and Emilie came out. "So you did it?"

"Yeah Chris I did. I'm scared now he said that my heart would be his."

"Lily don't listen to him, let's go find the boys."

"I think I want some alone time Emilie."

"But but Professor Dumbledore said."

"Em I know what Professor Dumbledore said but I really need to be alone. I promise I'll meet you in the Common Room. I'll be there in a tiny bit."

"Ok see you in a bit." Christine and Emilie walked off. Soon the Marauders burst through the doors and fallowed Christine and Emilie. Lily walked the corridors for a little bit. She was on the third floor and she ran into someone. She looked up to see Severus Snape.

"Evans just the person I was looking for."

"Why were you looking for me Severus?"

"Well the Dark Lord wants you on his side. He has heard of you and so I came to recruit you. I promise you, you won't be the only Gryffindor Death Eater."

"What are you talking about?"

"There are other Gryffindor Death Eaters, I'm sure they would love the company. I know a few Death Eaters that would love your company."

"Severus get one thing through your head, I'M NEVER GOING TO JOIN THE DARK SIDE!"

"A poor decision Evans. You are staying on the loosing side. May be you will see things differently." Severus started hexing Lily. She was in so much pain. He took off the hexes. "So what do you think now Evans, will you join the winning side."

"No…never…I will never join you…" Lily was clutching her side. She was in so much pain. Severus suddenly hit her. Then when she was out of it he started cursing her and hexing her. She couldn't take the pain. She stopped fighting and watch the blackness engulf her.

* * *

The Marauders, Christine, and Emilie were sitting in the Common Room the started getting worried. Christine stood up.

"I'm going to go find Lily. Any one else coming?" They all stood up.

"But Chris my sweet how will we know where she is?"

"By asking the portraits Sirius." Christine walked out of the Common Room. The first person she saw was a knight. She walked up to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Hello Mi' lady I am Sir Cadogan at your service."

"That is really nice. MY friends and I were looking for Lily Evans. Have you seen her?"

"Fiery red hair, pretty green eyes?"

"Yes that is her!"

"Fallow me!" The group ran after the knight they kept hearing him shout to him or something like that. They ran for a while then heard a cackling in the background. They heard a low moan.

"Everyone take out your wands." James whispered. Everyone did as he said and they started creeping to the sound. The first person they saw was Severus Snape he was laughing. Emilie looked to the ground and motioned to the others. There was Lily out cold. With out thinking James ran at Severus. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Why if it isn't Potter and his friends. As you can see I am hurting Evans here."

"What did she ever do to you?"

"Why everything Potter, she did everything."

James couldn't resist himself. He hit Severus with all his might. Christine and Emilie went to Lily's side. Sirius and Remus were trying to stop James and Peter just watched it all happen.

"What do we have here? The Head Boy hurting someone. That doesn't seem right."

James stopped hitting Severus and everyone (except Lily who was unconscious) looked up to see Professor Stout, the DADA teacher. "Fallow me everyone you are going to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately. Everyone fallowed. Professor Stout preformed a spell that had Lily fallow.

"Dungbombs" Professor Stout said to the Gargoyle. It burst to live and moved out of their way. It was the second time that year that most the group had been to Dumbledore's office for something relating to fighting.

Dumbledore was watched as they came in. Professor Stout laid Lily on the floor and the group gathered around her.

"You may go now Professor." Dumbledore said. Professor Stout left the room and Dumbledore preformed the reviving spell on Lily. Her eyes opened immediately with a look of fear in her eyes. Will you please all take seats? Lily sat down in one of the farthest chairs. Snape went to sit next to her.

"Boys if you please sit across from the girls. I would like only Miss Knight and Miss Catella next to her." Everyone moved to where Dumbledore wanted too. "Now one by one I want your account on what happened today. I might as well start with Miss Evans. Do you think you are up to it?"

Lily nodded her head. "I was thinking alone. I know Professor you told us not to wander alone but I had just broken up with Ryan and he had said something to me that made me think. I wanted to be alone as I thought. I walked around and ran into Severus…" Lily continued to tell her account on what happened. Christine and Emilie flinched everyone she told of another curse or hex being put on her or what he had said. "…and then I blacked out I don't remember anything else. Next thing in knew I was in your office Professor." Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you Miss Evans. I presume Miss Knight and Miss Catella your storied will be much like the others so if you don't mind would you take Miss Evans to the hospital wing."

"Yes sir." They said together. They helped her out of Dumbledore's office."

"Well we might as well presume in what we were doing." Dumbledore went down the line asking Remus, then Sirius then Peter. Each told of what had happened. What they had seen starting from Christine saying that she was going to go look for Lily to when Professor Stout brought them to his office. Dumbledore excused them to go to the hospital wing as well. The nodded and left. Now James and Severus were the only ones left.

"Well we can guess why you are here James. You had come with the group looking for Lily and you saw Severus here laughing. Then you saw Lily on the ground and you got mad and wanted revenge is that right?" James nodded. "Well then I think we should hear Mr. Snape's story then."

"Professor I don't want to tell my story in front of him!"

"But you must, you see that James is part of the group that just left they all care for Miss Evans very much. Besides Christine and Emilie he might even care for her the most so will you please tell me your tale?"

"Yes Professor, I was walking down the halls when a student asked me where Lily was. I said I didn't know. They told me that if I find her to tell her to join the Dark Lords side. I nodded not wanting to get in a fight. Then Lily ran into me and I remembered what my fellow student had said. SO I told her. She refused and I couldn't help it I started hexing her. Then Potter came and hit me."

"Mr. Snape I am afraid that that is not the truth, or at least it is only half the truth. First off you have feeling for Miss Evans so when you saw her. You wanted her on the same side as you. You thought that if she was on your side she might like you. So when you saw her you told her to join his side. When she refused you got angry and started hexing her trying to get her to join your side. Then Mr. Potter came and you got angrier. See I think that the problem here is that you both like very much the same girl. Who just had a brake up. This one girl is put on a lot of pressure. Mr. Potter you may leave. And Mr. Snape I would like a word with you."

James left Dumbledore's office afraid of what he had just heard. He walked into the hospital wing and saw all his friends. Then he saw Lily laying in one of the beds. Christine told him that once they had gotten there Lily fainted again almost instantly. Christine and Emilie started crying. The Marauders had a sad feeling to them. None of the seventh years realized that in a bed by Lily's was a third year Gryffindor who wanted to tell them an important story.


	6. Speaking with Gabriel

Chapter 6- Speaking with Gabriel

Lily woke up in extreme pain she couldn't remember why she felt this way. She forced herself to stand up. She looked around the hospital wing and saw Gabriel._Why was he still at Hogwarts when Renee is at Drumstrang_

"Lily are you awake?" She faintly heard from Gabriel.

"Yeah, Gabriel what are you still doing here I thought you move and had to go to Drumstrang now?"

"No only Renee went to Drumstrang I'm staying here."

"But why?"

Lily watched as Gabriel moved to the bed next to hers and sat down. "I'll tell you why. Renee became a full fledged Death Eater yesterday. She had been thinking of it all summer. She told me se. The reason I came in late the Welcome back Feast was because I knew that Renee was getting ready to tell the Death Eaters she wanted to become one. I was thinking of a way to stop her. She knew what I was trying to do so she threw me in the lake when no one was looking. It took me a long time to get out. "

Lily's face was horror struck. "Oh Gabriel I am so sorry."

"It's ok. I knew Renee had spoken to the Death Eaters telling them she wanted to be one. I couldn't do anything because I was stuck in here. When I had come bursting into the Great Hall the first night Renee wasn't crying because I was close to death. She was crying because I lived.

Renee started writing letters to the Head of Drumstrang asking to be switched there. It took her awhile but the Head Master finally agreed. Renee then wrote to father begging him, to let her go. My father finally allowed her to. HE wrote to me asking if I wanted to join my sister in switching schools. I didn't, I don't want to be Death Eater like her. She came to me and told me to join her. I told her I didn't want to join her. She didn't want to listen. She just kept telling me how good it was. When she wasn't looking I was able to steal her diary. I have read three times now. She was always jealous of you Lily. You, Christine and Emilie.

In her mind you guys were so smart, so pretty could have any guy you wanted. She thought the only stupid things you ever did was say no to James Potter. Renee watched this year as you and James Potter became close friends. She was mad and angry you had become friends with James Potter and Sirius Black.

The last entry she wrote before I stole her diary was _'Dear Diary,_

_Today I told Lily, Christine, and Emilie my father wanted me to go to Drumstrang. They actually believed me. The smartest girls in the school believed one of the dumbest lies. As they left Severus came from behind the book shelves. He told me of his plan to get Lily to join our ranks. I could tell he liked Lily but he didn't want to make it seem obvious. The other day in Potions he was so happy to get to be Lily's partner. I don't see what guys see in her. She is just like everyone else. I don't see anything special about her. Anyways he asked me if I was ready to join Voldemort's ranks. I of course said yes. It was so smart. Why stay on the loosing side and stay week. When I could be on the winning side and be strong. Diary I will admit to you. I love Sirius Black and have a small crush on James Potter. Oh course Sirius had to ask out Christine. Christine said yes and was so happy. I hate her. I am glad I am on the opposite side of her. I can destroy her now. I can't wait for the moment that I destroy Christine Knight. I must go now I must tell my brother I am leaving and try to get him on the correct side. I'm not sure if I will be able to. HE is one of those Dumbledore Lovers._

_-R.Q.'_

Lily I'm scared. I don't know what to do please help me."

Lily turned to Gabriel thank you for telling me that. When James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Christine, and Emilie come back we will have a talk with them. I need you to tell them exactly what you told me and if you cant ill tell them. Gabriel can you do my one more favor?"

"Yeah Lily?"

"Can you get Madam Mitchall?"

"Sure." Gabriel went off and got the head nurse. She reminded Lily of what happened and why she was in so much pain. Madam Mitchall gave Lily some more sleeping potion and Lily fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Lily awoke the next day she could hear voices. "Will you two please keep quiet your going to wake Lily?"

"Sorry Emily." James and Sirius said together.

Lily slowly opened her eyes. The room was very bright. She winced at the pain. She heard the doors open. "Minister please can you leave her alone. She went through a lot last night."

"Professor McGonagall I can not do that."

"What is the meaning of this Minister?" Lily heard Dumbledore's voice.

"I need to speak with Miss Evans."

"You shall not speak with her. She has been through a great ordeal. There is no reason you should bother her for it is not matter of the Ministry's."

"Fine have it your way." Lily heard the Minster leave and Madam Mitchall come out.

"Incase you haven't noticed this is a hospital wing and Miss Evans needs her sleep."

"My dear Alexia. I am so sorry I have given these students permission to stay in here as long s they like. One of their Best Friends has been cursed and hexed many times."

"Fine Head Master. All of you I will be putting you to work then if you are to be staying."

Lily heard her friends groan. "Ma'am can Christine and Emilie stay with me for a bit. I mean with out working." Lily whispered.

Everyone jumped no one had realized that she was awake. Madam Mitchall came over to her. "Why of course my dear."

Very quietly Lily told them all the Gabriel had said the night before. Neither of them could believe it. They were both shocked. Lily talked to them a bit more before Madam Mitchall told them that everyone needs to leave the area around Lily's bed. Everyone wore a confused look on their face. Christine and Emilie hurried over to the Marauders and told them in whispers what Gabriel had told Lily.

A Healer walked into the hospital wing. Emilie and Christine stopped telling the story quickly when the Healer walked in. Remus's face dropped. Along with the other Marauders.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Remus I am here to help Miss Evans. I will have a talk with you when I am done."

Healer Lupin walked over to Lily's bed. She handed Lily a few potions and told her the different directions for each.

"Now Miss Evans if you don't feel well in about a week tell Madam Mitchall and she will contact me."

Lily nodded and watched as Healer Lupin went over to her friends. She could only watch for a tiny bit because she fell asleep.

* * *

A week later Lily was better. She was scared and jumped at everything. In potions Lily was switched so she could work with Christine and Emilie. Severus had to go join Goyle who had lost a partner when Renee left for Drumstrang. Severus kept turning back to look at Lily. James couldn't help but glare at him every time.

Potions ended quickly. Life was pretty much back to normal except Christine and Emilie could not leave Lily's side. They were scared for her. They had all the right to be. After what Ryan had said to her and after what Severus had said. Lily really wasn't safe. The brilliant eyes were full of fear now. She couldn't give her piercing glare because she was too scared of everyone.

That night the group sat in a circle in the Room of Requirement.

"Should we listen to what Gabriel said? I mean he is her little brother."

"James you didn't here him say it. He told it all to me. He was scared, not knowing what to do. Gabriel had been threaten and Christine, Emilie and I are going to go get him in a minute whether you like it or not."

The Marauders couldn't help but smile they hadn't heard Lily give the smallest of orders since the accident. The girls left the Room of Requirement and came back about five minutes later with Gabriel. He looked scared of the Marauders.

"Ok since now we have everyone here we can start." Sirius began.

"And now that we have everyone here we can talk." Christine butted in.

They talked about what Lily had felt when she was so scared. Gabriel told his story to everyone else so they could hear it from him. James wanted to hold Lily so bad. He loved her and he knew it. But he was finally on good terms with Lily and didn't want to ruin that with asking her out. i If only /i he wished. i If only I could tell her how much I care about her with out her getting mad. /i


	7. Patrolling and Nightmares

Chapter 7- Patrolling and Nightmares

The group left the room of requirement later. They went up to the Gryffindor Common Room. James looked at his watch. "Lily and I better get going on patrol."

"Ok." Emilie and Christine yawned.

James and Lily walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room. They walked a little but and Lily stopped James.

"James…"

"Yeah Lily."

"Thanks for saving me."

"You're Welcome." They kept walking. James was smiling on the inside Lily was really happy and thankful that he had tried to save her. The walked down the halls. There was a little sound. Lily jumped and turned around quickly._Damn Peter what are you doing out. And sneaking around behind Lily you know how scared she is_. James thought to himself.

"I bet it was nothing Lily. I bet you it was nothing."

"I guess… lets keep patrolling."

They kept patrolling and it was the end of their time. "James I think that we should talk to Professor Dumbledore about our living arrangements."

"Yeah….sure…whatever..."

They made their way to the Gargoyle. i please let Lily know the password please. /i James was begging himself. Lily smiled at him.

"Cockroach Cluster."

The Gargoyle burst open. James gave a disgusted look that made Lily laugh. They ran up the stairs and walked into Dumbledore's office. "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter I am hoping you are here on a happy note."

"Yes Professor we wanted to talk to you about our living arrangements."

"Miss Evans don't worry about that. WE have had the Heads Room moved to inside the Gryffindor Common Room. You will find a door by the stair cases. You will give the password and it will let you through. After you go in you will find another Common Room. One for your connivances. Then you will see two more doors that will be your rooms."

"Thank you Head Master. I feel that this change will be safer then we were."

"I agree with you too Miss Evans. Thank you for taking your time. Actually Miss Evans I would like to talk to you about something Mr. Snape had said to you."

"Yes Professor?"

"He said that there were other Gryffindors and that they would love you to join them. Do you know who they are?"

"I have found out that one was Renee Quincy. Her brother told us. WE don't know if there are any others. We know there are but we don't know who they are."

"Thank you Miss Evans…Ehem Mr. Potter could you please tear yourself away from Fawkes and my shiny gadgets." James stood up immediately and started blushing.

"What were you saying Professor?"

"I was going to say that it is time that you two get to the Heads Room."

"Yes Professor."

They left Dumbledore's office and they made their way up the Fat Lady. James started turning to the right.

"Where are you going James?"

"To the Heads Room."

"Where you not listening as professor Dumbledore told us where it is now located."

"Um…No."

"Fallow me."

They entered the Gryffindor Common Room to find that everyone had gone to sleep. Lily walked to the door. "Firesteam" The door opened and revealed the Heads Common Room. James was amazed that they were able to move the entire Heads Room for their connivances. Then again the Room moves every year depending on who the Heads were. James and Lily separated as they went to their rooms.

Lily changed and laid down on her bed. She loved her friends. She was so thankful that they were there to ward off Severus.

_It was so sweet how James tackled him, just for me. He has been so nice lately. Wait a moment… What did Severus say about other Gryffindors with the Death Eaters? Think Lily think… Oh yeah…. But there may have only been one. May be Renee was the only Gryffindor Death Eater. _

Lily fell asleep with out even realizing it. She had a horrible nightmare. She could hear laughing. James was yelling at her to take Harry upstairs. She grabbed a small baby and held it close to her. She ran up the stairs. Lily ran into a nursery. The door slowly opened.

"Just give me the baby, you don't have to die."

"No never! I told you I would never help the dark side… I told you in my seventh year I want to say 5 times. Just leave us."

"No give me the child."

"NO!"

And then a green flash came at her. Lily sat up sweating. Who was the baby and why was someone trying to kill her. She claimed to say that she would not join the Death Eaters five times but she had only talked to a Death Eater once. Lily felt her head spinning. She grabbed a robe and put it one. She left her room to see James asleep on the couch. She smiled and left the Head's Common Room. Quietly making sure she didn't wake anyone up, she crept out of the Common Room. It was cold in the castle; she was only a little ways away from the Gryffindor Common room when someone grabbed her arm.

Full of fear Lily turned around to see James.

"What are you doing out of bed alone."

"James I know I shouldn't of but I really need to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"Fine I'm coming with you. I don't want anyone hurting you again." _Damn why did I say that to her. I know I was thinking it but why did I say it. _

"Ok James let's hurry."

The two of them hurried down the corridors making their way to Dumbledore's office. At the Gargoyle they muttered the password and walked up the stairs. Walking in they saw Dumbledore.

"Ahh Miss Evans, Mr. Potter I have been expecting you."

"You have Professor, but I wanted to come about my dream."

James gave Lily a confused look. HE hadn't known why she needed to see Dumbledore and to him that seemed like a very weird reason.

"Please tell us Miss Evans."

Lily told everything about her dream. She told how scared she was. Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Miss Evans. I must admit I really don't know what to say. I do agree that it is a very odd dream. If you have any others please come and see me."

"Yes Professor."

They walked out of his office and James turned to her. He couldn't help it.

"You dreamed about me?"

"James it was more of a nightmare."

They both started laughing. They couldn't restrain themselves.

"How could you have nightmare about me? You know you love me Evans." James cockily said.

"James I don't love you. Ok you are mega sweet and I love that about you. Ok I will admit you aren't as conceited as I thought. Well not as conceited." They had reached the Gryffindor Common Room.

They walked in to see their friends waiting for them. Sirius was tapping his foot.

"James Ethan Potter where do you think you were?"

"Padfoot my good_mother_ I was assisting Miss Evans here to Dumbledore's office. She was dreaming about me and it scared her."

"I will correct him I was having a nightmare about him!" Lily laughed.

"Is that so can I be sure you weren't making a move on our dear friend?"

"Padfoot how could you accuse me of that. I was waiting until five in the morning to do that not three in the morning. And look it is now four in the morning I see I still have another hour."

"James Potter you will not make a move on me!"

"Lily darling you can not control that I am afraid."

Lily rolled her eyes. She decided to go to the girls' dormitory with her friends. She was scared to be alone. When they got up to the dormitory Lily told them about the dream.

"That is scary." Emilie finally said.

"I agree and that was the right thing to do…going to Dumbledore." Christine added.

"Thanks guys but I am very tired and I would like to get some sleep. Night." They all fell asleep. There were no more nightmares. For that night at least.

* * *

The next morning the group of seventh year Gryffindors went to the Great Hall. Lily looked over at the laughing Slytherin table and saw Severus staring at her. She moved closer to James with out thinking about it. They all sat down.

"So what did you dream about Chris my sweet?" Sirius asked.

"I dreamed about you Sirius…I dreamed that I had dumped you and that you were trying to get me back."

"That sounds more like a nightmare to me."

"No duh Sirius. SO what did you dream out?"

"I dreamed about leprechauns taking over the world and burning all the houses. They stole you and of course I saved you and you loved me for it."

Everyone laughed at Sirius's dream. It was a bit odd but it made Lily feel better. For Lily everything was going much better. They went to classes and at lunch the girls disappeared to the library because they wanted to figure something out.

"Why are they going to the library?" James asked.

"You know those girls. When in doubt go to the library. Or is that Moony?"

"Very funny Sirius." Remus shot back. Of course he did think that it was very funny and he was used to Sirius making that kind of joke.

Unfortunately after lunch they had potions and no one knew what was going to happen in that class.


	8. Wanting a New Name

Chapter 8- Wanting a New Name

Lily walked by Christine and Emilie telling them something in private. They boys couldn't hear them. Which again was bugging Sirius. "I don't get it we befriended them. I started dating one of them. Why do they have to do the whispering thing again where we can't hear them?"

"Sirius I think that you are still not used to being ignored." Remus said.

"That is not true!"

"Oh yes it is." Christine replied and went back to talking to Lily and Emilie.

"Ok how did she hear us?"

"Sirius they are girls they can hear everything."

"Is that supposed to mean something Potter?" Lily turned around.

"NO Lily sorry." James replied.

The girls started talking again.

* * *

"Lily what do you mean you knew about Remus before they told us. You were so scared and sympathetic."

"Chris that is because I hadn't heard them say it and it was different and I didn't know the entire story. I just knew that he was a ware-wolf and that is why he was leaving school once a month."

"Why didn't you tell him then?"

"Emmy don't you see? She couldn't tell them. They would accuse her of something she didn't do and so much more."

"Emmy? Since when did I become Emmy?"

"Well it works better for a shortened name and I am sure Remus would like it."

"Christine!" Emmy playfully punched her friend in the arm."

"Lils I think you should tell them you knew they can be mad at you now. You can just talk to Remus if you like."

"I guess you right Chris."

* * *

"Why did Emilie just punch Christine?"

"How should I know Remus I only date Christine?"

"I have no clue! I am only friends with them and in love with their best friend."

"I guess."

The Marauders watched as the girls stopped whispering and moved closer together. They could tell that Lily was slightly shaking. They understood, they also understood why the girls started moving closer together. It would be only the second time since the accident that Lily would have been in the same room as Snape.

The girls went to their usual spot well the Marauders went to sit behind them. Professor Malizar told them they would be working on the sleeping draft potion. They were to work alone. Everyone started working. Emilie was the first one done and hers was perfect. Then Remus finished. Fallowed by Lily, Severus, James, Christine, Lucius, Sirius then the rest of the class.

Professor Malizar sent them off with an essay about what can go wrong with a sleeping draft and what are the problems of giving too much to someone. The Marauders and the Girls headed to Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Volcan was waiting for them all. Today they were taking notes. With out hesitation Lily invited Remus into a note passing thing.

Lily: Remus I really need to talk to you with out the other Marauders.

Remus: Are you ok?

Lily: Yeah I'm fine it is just that there is something important that I think I should tell you before I tell the other Marauders.

Remus: Ok I'll talk to you after class. Does that work for you?

Lily: Yep it works for me. Thank you Remus.

Remus: Your Welcome Lily.

Remus: I am going to invite the others. I am afraid that if we don't invite them soon Sirius is going to start clipping his toenails again.

Lily: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW didn't need to know that.

Remus: Ok one minute.

Sirius: Remus what were you doing talking to Lily with out us?

Remus: None of your business Sirius.

James: Yes I would like to know too.

Lily: James it was nothing I promise. I just needed to talk to Remus about something.

James: Sure what ever

Christine: What was I missing. James why are you pouting?

James: Lily and Remus won't tell me something.

Emilie: OH Lily what were you talking to him about?

Lily: I was talking to him about the thing we discussed earlier.

Emilie: The Emmy thing.

Christine: NO EMMY the other thing!

Sirius: Emmy? I like that name.

Remus: Same here.

James. Here Here .

Emilie: SHUT UP!

Sirius: No I don't think I will

Remus: watch it you guys don't show emotion we are supposed to look like we are taking notes.

James: Do I ever take note?

Sirius: Same here.

Remus: ok you two can show emotion but the girls really can't.

Lily: Is it just me or is it really annoying being called the girls.

Emilie: Yeah it really is.

Christine: Now that I think about it yes.

James: What are we supposed to call you then?

Lily: I don't know but we sound so plain compared to you.

Sirius: I think I might know, but the Marauders and I need to discuss it.

Christine: Sure what ever.

Remus: Class is going to end soon. Let's stop and pretend to pay attention.

Sirius: Fine by me.

James: Sure why not

Lily: Ok

Emilie: I guess so.

Christine: sure.

The Marauders and the girls pretended to pay attention just as Remus had said. IT wasn't hard all their minds were somewhere else.

After class Lily and Remus stayed behind well everyone else went to Lunch.

"Remus you know how a few weeks ago you and the Marauders told us about you being a ware-wolf and the others being Anamagi?"

"Yea Lily."

"Well you see the bit about you I wasn't as surprised as I had seemed."

"I had known you were a ware-wolf."

"Lily but how?"

"I looked at the facts. WE learned about ware-wolfs in our third year. I saw the signs. Also one night I was out wandering the grounds and."

Suddenly Lily fainted. Remus freaked out. He saw a fifth year Gryffindor prefect by him. " GO get the Head Boy. Also get Sirius Black and the two girls that will be with them. The girls' names are Christine and Emilie. Go get them quickly tell them that Remus needs them and that it is about Lily.

The Prefect nodded his head and ran off to find the others.

* * *

"Padfoot what are you talking about? England would have won against Ireland if they hadn't gotten rid of Markay. He was a great Seeker."

Suddenly a fifth year ran up to them. " A Gryffindor told me to get the Head Boy," James looked up. "Sirius Black and two girls named Christine and Emilie."

"That is us go on." James said.

"The Gryffindor said to get you quickly and tell you that Remus needs you help that it is about Lily."

The four of them stood up. "Show us where they are!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Just call me Christine. Ok? Let's go!"

The four seventh years ran after the fifth year. He led them to where Remus was holding Lily in his arms.

The girls ran to her first. They started crying and took Lily from Remus.

"Remus what had happened?"

"I don't know James she was about to tell me something and she fainted."

"Ok let's get her to the hospital wing."

Remus preformed the levitating spell and took Lily to the hospital wing. Madam Mitchall was shocked and asked them what had happened. They all shrugged they had to admit that none of them had known. Madam Mitchall hurried away and wrote a letter to Healer Lupin.

A little while later Healer Lupin came. "Hello Remus no time to talk."

She started examining Lily.

"Another round of hexes awoke. I think they were timed to not go off after they were shot. SO no one could trace them. They were preformed the night that Lily was attacked. She will just be a bit ill. I don't think that she can play Quidditch this year.

"But she is our keeper!" James and Sirius roared.

"Quite please would you want her to come around with you two yelling?"

"Sorry Ma'am but Lily was out keeper she was good!"

"Then I suppose you better find a new Keeper along with two chasers. You should add it to the list."

"Yes Ma'am. James and Sirius trudged out of the hospital wing. The other fallowed, Remus walked with James and Sirius and told them what Lily had said before she had fainted.

"That is so weird. Damn I don't want a new Keeper."

"Same here James. I Don't either. But we have to do what they say."

"I know Sirius but I can't help it. She was great and I love her."

"James Emmy and I know you love her too. WE have watched you try to win her heart numerous times. But you know the Lily would hate you if you didn't replace her right now. She would never forgive herself or you."

"Your right Chris. It is just so hard."

"I know." She looked around. "WE all know."


	9. Meeting with the Devil's servants

Chapter 9- Meeting with the Devil's servants

Peter watched out to make sure that none of his friends were coming. Lily Evans was still in the hospital wing and The Marauders and the girls were at Quidditch Tryouts. Peter was thinking about the other night. He was finally made a Death Eater. A Full fledged one. Sure Renee had been made one before him but he really didn't care. He was now going to be stronger than his friends.

_It was a close one_he thought _that James didn't kill me for being out of bed. I know he knew it was me. I could tell he was angry that I scared Lily. She has been jumpy since Severus attacked her. I probably wasn't his smartest idea. It doesn't matter. I am just glad I am alive._

Peter could hear people coming. He turned to see a group of people hidden under some masks. "Pettigrew we weren't sure if you would show up. But I see that you have very good."

"o-of course I can I have joined your ranks. I have joined the winning side unlike the Mud Blood."

"We know you have joined our ranks. And we are not done with the Mud Blood the Dark Lord had heard of her. HE is quite interested in her. Why we do don't know. WE can only guess."

The group took off their hoods to reveal Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Goyle, Crabbe, and some others. Peter couldn't help but tremble it was his nature. HE was usually scared of people. He knew that he was going against his friends. But he too like so many others had a secret crush.

He had a crush on Emilie and couldn't help it. She was so kind to him. But he wasn't sure if he really really liked her. Like enough to try and convince her to join the dark side and Severus had to Lily.

"Now Peter that we are all here you must do something for the Dark Lord for him to fully except you."

"I know Lucius, I can find Evan's family and I can try to find Evans and Potter to the Dark Lord."

"Very good, he will be proud we picked such a helpful person to join us. You must remember Dumbledore doesn't know who is a Death Eater. Well that is besides Severus here who sucks at lying."

Peter nodded. He was afraid as usual he had just promised to try to get one of his best friends to the Dark Lord. Not only one of his best friends one of the girl he likes best friend. And get her family. There was no way that he was good anymore.

"One question Lucius. When and where can I give the information to the Dark Lord?"

"He will be here at Hogwarts in some time. I can not tell you the final date because we do not know the final date. HE will just call to us. The serpent on your arm will burn black when he needs you most. Pettigrew always where robes and with long sleeves. Do not let people see your mark it will give away all of us."

Peter fearfully nodded. He headed off to go find the information. HE walked to the hospital wing. He saw Lily sitting up. She turned to him when he walked in.

"OH Peter I haven't seen you in a while. I thought you would be at the tryouts with everyone else."

"Oh I'm not good and I don't like to watch them."

"I see, what are you doing here."

"Well I was wondering where you lived. I mean none of us know."

That line worked Lily rambled off where she lived and all information about her family. She only left out her sister but Peter figured the information he had would work. Peter had done what he had promised to do and he had done it quickly too. He went off the owlry to send a letter to Renee to make sure the information he had gotten was true.

HE watched the owl leave. He smiled at what he had done. He didn't care anymore. After thinking for some Peter figured that if Lily and James joined the Dark side, Christine, Emilie, and Sirius would fallow, as would Remus. The Dark lord would be so proud of him.

He set off to the Common Room the Marauders and Girls would be back soon and he wanted it to look like he was there the entire time. Peter knew that the letter would be back to him soon. It never took a real long time. SO he transformed into a rat and ran off.


	10. Quidditch Tryouts

Chapter 10-Quitdditch Tryouts

James and Sirius made their way out to the Quidditch field. James had a pit in his stomach as he looked back at the castle. He knew that Lily should be here and that she should still be the Keeper. It was in his gut to feel bad.

They saw their friends sitting there or ready to play. They also saw the rest of the team and the people trying out. The only person they didn't see was Peter Pettigrew. James looked around as if Peter was hiding. He shrugged it off and finished making his way to the team.

He saw his beaters: Ryan Chambers and Sirius Black. He saw his once remaining Chaser: Jimmy Thomas. Another pang of guilt hit him Lily should be there another seventh year ready to see the new kids trying out.

"Ok, I am James Potter and this is Sirius Black we are the Captain of this team."

A second year raised her hand.

"Yes?" James pointed to her.

"You said Captain shouldn't it have been Captains?"

James and Sirius looked at each other. "That is not an issue right now ok so I am going to call your name and you will come and try out.

First up is Daniel Creevy. And you're trying for Chaser."

The small boy nodded his head and mounted his broom. The team mounted too and they were off. Daniel Creevy tried. One by one James called out names and kids tried out. He kept looking at Remus and Emilie if they were good or not.

Christine was trying out for Chaser she was amazing. But she felt just as bad as James did about Lily no being there.

At last everyone had gone. IT was Sirius's turn to talk. "Ok guys and gals who made it will be on posted later. I must have a chat with my team mates and some other people." Sirius winked at Remus and Emilie. They knew that the team would be sitting in the hospital wing with Lily. And that Remus and Emilie had to be there to because they were always there.

The group made their way to the hospital wing. Remus could have sworn he saw a rat run by but he figured it was his imagination. They walked in muddy. Madam Mitchall almost screamed when she saw them and made them clean up before they did anything.

Lily was sitting up in her bed and listened as the group discussed who should be put on. Lily sighed. "I wish I could play again. I know that I wouldn't faint again. And if I do I won't play anymore. It is so unfair."

"I know babe but what can we do about it?" Lily noticed Ryan tighten up when James said that.

"I might have a way." Lily said with a mysterious look in her eyes.

"Ok so if Lily can do that all we will need is a Keeper until she is better.

"Ok. But first chasers."

"OK I think that Christine and Kelly should be the chasers and for Keeper it should be Frank Longbottom." Lily announced.

Everyone looked at her. They didn't know who should be chosen and she was ill and had chosen. They had to admit that she chose the people who were best.

"Ok Lils we will go post it." Remus said.

Everyone had left the hospital wing and Lily got up and asked if she could go talk to Dumbledore. Madam Mitchall agreed just told her to be careful.

Lily walked the halls of Hogwarts and made her way to Dumbledore's office. "Dung bombs. "She said and the gargoyle moved to the side letting Lily go up the stairs.

She could hear voices. "Moody will you please do this. I want my students safe. Will you just stay around the school?"

"Sure Professor, I think we should stop talking right now because Miss Evans is standing outside the door wanting to talk to you."

"Miss Evans please come in."

Lily walked in. She was shaking. For the first time in a long time Lily wasn't sure of what she was going to say.

"Professor I would like to be able to play Quidditch still. I am perfectly fine and I promise I won't faint again. You can not expect me to be able to get through this is I am not able to go back to the life I had. And removing me from the team will make it that much harder.

I know that my safety means a lot to you. But I really want to play again. Another thing is that I don't think that the Gryffindor team will play as well for they will be feeling guilty that I am not out there playing with them" Lily concluded.

"Miss Evans you are making some very good points and I must say I agree with you. And it would not be fair to you to take you off the team because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. SO from here forth you are back on the team. Will you please talk to Mr. Longbottom and explain to him the circumstances. I am sure he would be fine being the reserve keeper."

Lily nodded her head and left to go back to the Hospital wing to get her stuff. She had to admit that she was very happy. When she got to the Hospital wing she told Madam Mitchall what had been going on and she changed and practically ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room with the good news."

She got to the portrait hole. "Fairy Lights." She said and walked in. She could hear Sirius complaining. "I can't believe that the password is Fairy Light the only one worse would be stardust. Anyways I hope Lily got permission to still be on the team. I would feel much better knowing she was still going to be Keeper."

Lily used this moment to sneak into the Common Room. Christine and Emilie saw her but kept their mouths shut.

Sirius continued, "I am mean she was great and still no one could catch like her could no one could be like her."

"Oh Sirius I didn't know you could be so mushy." Lily said from behind him. Sirius jumped up. "Lily it isn't as it sounded."

"I know but wow was your face funny."

Christine couldn't help herself. "SO do you get to be on the team still?"

"That I will tell you after I go have a chat with Frank."

Lily walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Ten minutes later she and Frank came down smiling. "And to answer your question Chris. Yes I still get to be on the team."

The girls started jumping up and down. They were so happy.

Sirius started talking but no one heard him. Finally when everyone calmed down Sirius started doing what he does best complaining. "I feel like no one is ever listening to me. I mean I was trying to tell you something but no one cared."

"Oh Shut up Sirius." Christine kissed him lightly.

"Ok that can shut me up Chris." Everyone started laughing. James continued for Sirius.

"As he was trying to say before he started complaining is that we have thought of a name for you girls."

"OH really what is it James?" Emilie asked.

"Well since you want to know Emmy, I guess I will tell you."

"Get on with it James." Lily said.

"Ok ok ok well we thought you should be." The portrait swung open and Ryan walked in. He gave a small smile to Lily and Christine who both pretended to throw up. Ryan walked over to the girls. "Remember what Amos and I said still stands. You will be ours no matter what." He whispered so they could only hear him.

They both started to shiver. "Chambers get out of here. Cant you see that we are in the middle of an important discussion."

"Potter cant you see that I am busy. Plus I came here to tell Christine and Lily that Professor McGonagall wanted to see them."

"Stop the lies Chambers I know that Amos Diggory is outside the door and that you are going to do anything to get them to be yours."

"OH Potter it isn't like you have a claim on them."

"Sirius does."

"I would think he only has a claim on Christine here not Lily too. Or is he not telling us something."

"He is telling us everything. Chambers cant you see that Lily doesn't like you anymore."

"Potter cant you see that Lily doesn't like you and never will."

Lily looked back and forth. They were putting words in her mouth. Sure she hated Ryan and didn't want to date James but they shouldn't be speaking for her.

"Chambers bug off we don't want you around."

"Potter are you sure it is you she doesn't want around."

"I know Lily likes my company."

"Well she liked mine better."

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP.? I HAVENT SAID ANY OF THAT. YOU ARE PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH. I'M TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE A TROPHY BETWEEN YOU TWO!" Lily burst into tears. She ran into the Heads Common Room then into her bedroom.

Both James and Ryan did nothing. Neither had realized that Lily would be upset and that they were putting words in her mouth.

"Come on." James nodded. The entire group fallowed James into the Heads Common Room. They all thought it was amazing but no one said anything because they were here on a mission. Emilie and Christine walked in first.

"Lily are you ok?"

"Emmy, Chris they put words in my mouth almost every time they fight. And they never fight over anything but me."

"Lils it's going to be ok. Remus is here wanting to know if you're ok. Should we let him in?" Christine asked.

Lily nodded her head and Christine walked to the door. She whispered for only Remus to come in.

"Lily are you alright. Everyone is worried about you."

"I know Remus it just hurts me to see them fight."

"I know Lily I know."

By the time Lily felt better everyone was in her room. She looked around. "Um can we move into one of the Common Rooms? I don't feel real comfortable having so many guys in my room." Everyone laughed and went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Peter was sitting there like he had been there the entire time. Everyone was confused. They could have all sworn that he wasn't there before.

"So Sirius do you want to tell us what is the name?" Emilie asked.

"OH ya we think that you girls should be the Marauders."

"But that is your name." Christine said.

"Yep or you could be the Marauderettes." James suggested.

"Marauderettes is pretty cool but I think I like the Marauders better." Lily said. The other girls agreed. So know they were all the Marauders.


	11. Ryan's Revenge

Chapter 11- Ryan's Revenge

Peter was nervous around Lily and James now. The others he could handle. But he knew that he would be hurting Lily and James the most. May be Sirius too but that never struck his mind. _Lucky Renee she gets to go to Drumstrang and get away from her guilt_ Peter couldn't help but thinking.

The Gryffindor team practiced none stop for the upcoming game. Emilie and Remus went out to watch practices. Of course they were like the managers of the team. They did so much for them. The Marauders couldn't help but notice that Peter was distant. She always looked scared around them. No one could figure out why.

Practice ended and Sirius gave a speech about how they were the best team and they knew it. Then the Marauders went up to the Heads Common Room where they would get the most privacy.

They were all sitting there when Sirius spoke first. "Is it just me or is it really confusing have a whole bunch of Marauders?"

"Sirius is right I think we should be the Marauderettes." Christine said.

"Yeah you're right ok." Lily and Emilie said.

They sat there doing their homework. Lily's mind wandered to Ryan she knew that he meant it when he said that she would be his no matter what. Lily was just scared of what he was going to do. No one really knew.

After they did their homework they group went to bed. Most of them had a game in the morning and they didn't want to loose. So the group went to bed.

**The next morning**

The Marauders and The Marauderettes got ready. They were all nervous. Lily almost broke down. Luckily Christine was there and able to give Lily support. They walked out onto the field. The announcer called each of their names. And the names began. They rose up on the field as James and Sirius shook hands with the opposing captain.

The game had begun Lily stop five goals Gryffindor was winning by 70 points. James had gone into a dive. Suddenly he hit the ground. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Lily landed and ran to James. He was sitting up. "I think I'm ok Lils I just bumped my head but look I got the snitch." He smiled.

There was a huge party after the game. Everyone was happy. Then they all went to bed. The next morning the Marauders woke up to a scream. They ran out of their dorm to see no one in the Common Room. They went to the edge of the stairs.

"What is going on?" Sirius shouted.

Christine poked her head out. "Sirius sweetie right now isn't a good time. And I can't believe you four. I thought we were friends." Then she went back inside.

James gave Sirius a confused look. "We are friends aren't we?"

"Last I checked Prongs."

"I wonder what is up."

Running down the stairs was Emilie. She was where pink flannel pants with a pink tank top on. She ran out the portrait hole. About five minutes later she came back with Professor McGonagall.

"You four out did yourselves this time. I can not believe you. Not only was it unjust it was a horrible thing to do to her."

The Marauders just stared at McGonagall.

"Professor what did we do?"

"Mr. Lupin you know very well what you four did and you will have detention for it."

"But Professor we don't know what is happening."

McGonagall shooed her off. She went up to the girls dorms and walked down with her arm covering Lily. James's face dropped. Someone had pranked Lily and they had transformed her to have deer like features. Tears were flooding down Lily's face. She turned to James before she left. "James Potter. I thought we were friends. I can not believe you. I never thought you would transform me again. I thought you had learned your lesson."

Lily left for the hospital wing. Christine and Emilie came out changed. They sat down and glared at the Marauders. Sirius tried to come up to Christine up she stood up and walked away.

"Chris darling what is the matter."

"I HATE YOU SIRIUS BLACK I HATE YOU. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO LILY? HOW?" Christine turned away from Sirius.

"Chris we didn't do it. WE don't know who did. And you can't hate me."

"Why cant me?"

"Because I love you."

"Too bad the feeling isn't returned."

Christine walked out. Fallowed by Emilie who gave a mad but sympathetic look to Sirius.

"Damn who ever did that to Lily is going to pay." Sirius hit his fist against the table.

"Why you? I'm the one who is love with Lily. And plus she should be the mad one. Everything bad this year has happened to her. The curses this... Everything. "

"Who ever did this set us up and made Chris brake up with me. That's why I'm mad."

Ryan walked out. "Are the Marauders distressed? That is something I never thought I would see happen. Too bad the girls found you out. I gotta go check on Lily."

With that Ryan walked out of the room. The Marauders fallowed him under the invisibility cloak. They walked as Ryan walked into the informers. TI reminded them all of the night Gabriel had been attacked. They looked around they saw Emilie, Christine, Gabriel and now Ryan he walked over to Lily who was changing back to her normal self.

"Lily I am so sorry that they did that to you."

"So am I Ryan so am I but will you go away? I told you I don't like you. I don't care if you are made at them like I am. Just go away."

"Fine Lily but what I said still stands."

The Marauders then fallowed Ryan out. They wanted to see what he was up to. Amos Diggory was waiting outside for him.

"Ryan did it work?"

"No Amos all that planning went to waste. The framing."

"She still hates you? Even when you were nice after what the i Marauders /i did to her."

"Yup we should have planned harder. I knew that we should have turned her into a lion. Then she would have been sure that the Marauders had done it and when I came she would be crying to me. She now is just mega pissed at them."

"I don't get it. So is Christine over with Sirius?"

"Yep, make your move."

James couldn't take it. He jumped out and started hitting Ryan. This was the second time he had hit another student.

"Why the hell did you do that Chambers. I can't believe you!"

"P-Potter where did you come from."

"It doesn't matter, how could you do that to Lily. I heard it all. You planned for it to work this what for Lily to hate me and for Christine to brake up with Sirius."

"Well duh Potter." Finally Remus and Sirius were able to pull James off of Ryan.

"I promise you Chambers if you ever come by Lily again I will kill you."

"But Potter I will come by her again and again."

Meanwhile in the Hospital wing.

"What is that racket out side? Lily dear are you well enough to go check."

"Yes Madam Mitchall. Also thank you for transforming me back."

"My pleasure."

Lily went to open the door when it opened by itself. Amos walked in and behind his back Lily mouthed to Christine 'don't trust him. Say no if he asks you out.' Christine nodded and Lily went back to her original task. She opened the door to see Remus and Sirius holding James back. Ryan was walking slowly backwards.

"I promise you Chambers if you ever come by Lily again I will kill you."

"But Potter I will come by her again and again."

Lily's mouth dropped. _What where they talking about _she thought to herself. She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me but Madam Mitchall asked me to tell you to keep it down this is not at Quidditch game this is right outside the Hospital Wing. So please keep it down."

"Lily" They both started.

"Since I have a feeling you will not listen to me will you please leave this area now. Before I have to get higher authorities."

Ryan walked away but James stayed put.

"I'm not going anywhere Lily. I need to talk to you."

Lily turned to him. "Fine what do you want Potter?"

"Since when did I become Potter again?"

"Since you transformed me." Lily turned around to leave.

"Lily Evans stop right there. I didn't transform you this time. IT was Ryan and Amos they wanted Chris to brake up with Sirius and for you to hate me. I over heard it. That is why I hit him."

"James how can I believe you. You are known to do this kind of a thing."

"LILY it wasn't me. Haven't you noticed the lack of pranks? The Marauders have changed. But we will change back. Sirius is hurt don't you know. I'm kinda scared to say it but he loved Christine. Do you get it?"

"I get it all right James. I'm not two." She turned and walked back inside against James's pleas."

Amos was finishing talking to Christine and he had a disgusted look on his face. But Christine seemed to be smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I heard what James said. And you know it is true."

"How do you know what he said?"

"She put a silencing spell on Amos and listened to you too." Emilie added.

"I gotta go find Sirius." Christine ran out of the Room.

* * *

"I want to kill that Chambers. I know it was all his idea." Sirius growled.

"I know Padfoot. I just wish they would listen." James added.

"Prongs one of them will listen."

"Which one Mooney?"

"Emmy."

It finally hit all the boys. Remus was right Emilie did seem sad that the girls were so mad that them. The Marauders started standing when they heard someone coming. They stopped what they were doing and saw Christine walk in.

She looked around and saw the Marauders. Her smile faded.

"She still hates me I know it." Sirius whispered to James.

"Shush let's see what she has to say." James replied.

"Sirius…" Christine began.

"YA Chris."

"I need to talk to you."

"So you finally realized that you can't live with out Sirius Black. I am amazed I thought you would hold out longer then just a few hours."

"Sirius Black. Shut the hell up. I came in here to apologize but after that attitude I'm not sure I want to."

"Chris please take me back." Sirius was on his knees at the rim of Christine's robes.

"Sure."

"That is all it took?"

"IT didn't even need that but it is entertaining to watch you suffer."

"Oh you little." Sirius started tickling Christine. She started laughing uncontrollably.

James looked sad. Sirius had gotten back what he wanted but James still hadn't.

HE turned around to see Emilie walk in. She looked nervous. And glanced behind her. James gave Emilie a curious look. Right behind her came Lily.

"James I'm…"

"You're what?" James rudely said.

"Sorry alright. I don't need your attitude. I came here to apologize because I felt bad. After what Christine had said to me. But since you don't seem to care. I think ill be going."

Lily headed out the hole.

"Stop right there young lady."

"What makes you think that you can stop me?"

"This..." James walked up to her and picked her up and brought her back inside.

"Lily I'm sorry I was rude but I was hurt."

"You're not the only one. I think you killed my ribs."

Sirius turned to Remus. "I knew it. I said it. HE now thinks he is too good for us."

"Padfoot Padfoot Padoot. I still know that you are unable to take care of yourself."

Sirius ran and tackled James who laughed the entire time. Everyone was happy. They were friends again.

"But what are we going to do about our detentions?" Peter piped up from the hidden.

"We'll take care of that." The girls smiled wickedly.


	12. An Unwanted Visit

Chapter 12- An unwanted Visit.

The Marauders and the Marauderettes were friends again. Ryan and Amos got the Marauder's detention for what they had done to Lily. The group walked into the Great Hall female eyes watched as the group sat down.

Lily knew that there were jealous looks from all ages. She was used to it. Most everyone had gotten used to her and James talking but they liked it better when Lily hated James. It gave them all a chance. But with Lily and James being friends they were more likely to become a couple.

That was the thought that Lily had hated. Her and James a couple. She could never see it happening. Then again she never thought they would be friends.

When the finished eating the group went into Transfiguration which they had first. IT was a sunny day and class started almost instantly.

"Ok class we are going to be transfiguring birds into goblets for review. Ok start now."

Everyone started performing the task. The Marauderettes went over to the Marauders.

"So is everyone alright?" Emilie asked.

"Ya I think so." Sirius said with a sly smile at Christine who punched him in the arm.

"Ouch Chris you have a good right arm."

"Padfoot she is a chaser of course she has a great right arm."

"Too true prongs too true."

Suddenly Gabriel ran into the class. "Someone is in Hogwarts hurting the students."

"What? Gabriel do you know who it is?"

"I have a hunch it is the Dark Lord."

The class started screaming and everyone ran outside. McGonagall ran after them. James and Lily looked at each other and nodded.

They ran back into the castle. They were the Heads they needed to make sure everyone was out. They checked everywhere and saw no students. They turned to leave when a hooded figure blocked their path.

"I don't think you will be going anywhere so soon."

"What makes you think that?" James replied.

"This does…" The Dark figure threw them into the closest class room. McGonagall's. The sun as bursting through the window.

"Reveal yourself. Don't hide like a coward." Lily spoke up.

"AS you wish." The figure lowered its hood to reveal a man with red eyes.

"I know you."

"Of course you do Potter. How couldn't you?"

"Get away from James right now. Leave these grounds you have no right to be on them scaring the students."

"You must be Lily Evans. I have heard of you. Of course when I came here I was not only looking for Potter. I was looking for you. I hear you survived many cursed and hexes thrown at you."

Lily glared at Voldemort. She hated him so much. "Lily back away I don't want you to get hurt." James whispered.

"So Potter it is so nice to see you at last."

"Sorry Voldemort but the pleasure isn't returned."

"Cocky just as I suspected. Did your daddy teach you that?"

"No life did."

Voldemort started sending spells at James. James doubled over.

Lily's eyes opened in horror.

"Ahh Evans so this is familiar to you. Your boyfriend will suffer the same thing you did. But with out the good outcome."

"What did you just call me?"

"Evan?"

"No you just called me James's girlfriend." Anger flashed through her green eyes.

Voldemort took the spell off James who started to back up.

"Voldemort it isn't a good idea to continue."

"Don't tell me what to do Potter."

Anger was building up in Lily.

"Both of you join my ranks. Be with your friends. I know many who would love to see you on the dark side. The right side.

"The right side is it?" Lily asked.

"Yes if just you join me Evans your boyfriend will live. Then again if both of you join me you can save both your lives."

"YOU did it again." Lily screamed.

"Did what?"

"CALLED ME HIS GIRLFRIEND."

"Stop trying to pretend I know that he is your boyfriend."

"I AM NOT JAMES POTTER'S GIRLFRIEND."

Everyone out outside heard Lily's voice ring. McGonagall turned to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster Evans and Potter are in there."

"Stay out here with the students Minerva I will take care of Voldemort.

* * *

James smiled because he knew the outcome of what was about to happen. Voldemort had just gone over the top. James had to admit he wouldn't object to Lily being his girlfriend but he didn't say any of this aloud.

"YOU….WILL…PAY!" Lily shouted. "STUBEFY!"

Nothing happened.

"You think that little trick would work on me?"

"No but I think this will." Lily walked up to him and punched him in the face. When he went down he kicked him with all her might.

Voldemort wasn't out long enough just enough time for Dumbledore to arrive.

"RIDDLE LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

"The name is VOLDEMORT Dumbledore and one day you will hear it." Voldemort turned to Lily and James. "Next time you won't have Dumbledore around to save you. I will have you on my side." And he disappeared.

Lily turned to Dumbledore. "Do you think he will try to attack us again?"

"My dear I am afraid so."

* * *

Voldemort made his way to the forbidden forest invisible. There he saw who he was looking for three Death Eaters. They all turned to him.

"My lord." They each said bowing.

"Pettigrew you say you have information for me?"

"YE-yes master. I have the whereabouts of Lily Evans p-parents."

"Very good."

Peter rambled off all the information he had gotten from Lily the day of Tryouts. Voldemort smiled at this information. He would pay back Lily for what she did. She would be on his side if it was the last thing he did.

"I have one thing bothering me. Pettigrew."

"You you you can call me Wormtail if you like."

"Very well Wormtail I have another mission for you. Find out all you can about Lily Evans and James Potter as a couple."

"But my lord they are not together."

"I heard. I have a feeling they will be I want you to find out all you can about them before and after they get together."

"Yes master."

The three Death Eaters returned to where the student population of Hogwarts was. They where in a giant circle. Peter turned in to a rat and ran under everyone's feet. He saw his friends and he transformed back. He hurried over to se Lily and James talking to Dumbledore, Emilie, Christine, Sirius and Remus. The Marauders and Marauderettes were shaking their heads.

The rest of the day was hectic. That night James sat in the Heads Common Room. He had just finished writing a letter to Lily. He shook his head. No he wasn't going to give it to her. But before he could make it upstairs he fell asleep.

The next morning Lily came down the stairs to see James sleeping on the couch. She walked up to him thinking she should wake him up when he saw some parchment with her name on it.

It interested her and she picked it up.

_Dear Lily,_

_I am so sorry for what Voldemort had said to you. I mean about you being my girlfriend. I know it isn't true. I'm just sorry he said that. Thank you for sticking up for me. I hope he didn't hurt you. I guess I have to saw something. When I saw you verbally fighting Voldemort I could see why you were put in Gryffindor. That took a lot of bravery to do that. Most people would have just agreed. But you, you stuck up. Lily Evans you could never know how much that meant to me. Seeing you standing up for me after the problem of yesterday showed me what I love about you. Yes Lily Evans I love you. I know that you think that I ask you out because I can't get you but that isn't it. When I first saw you I was in love with you. Even when I was with every other girl all I could think about was you. I love you and I can't give you anymore then that. Because my heart was given to you the say I saw you."_

_Love James.  
Xoxoxo _

Lily put the parchment back where she had found it. Tears started coming down her face._ H__e loves me. He really does._

Lily ran out of the Common Room and into the Girls Dormitory and to her old bed. She cried until she felt the presence of people. She looked up to see Emilie and Christine looking down at her.

"Lils what's the matter?" Emilie asked.

"He loves me."

"I don't get it. Who loves you?" Christine said even though she knew the answer.

"James Potter." Lily cried harder.

"How do you know? Hasn't he said that a million times why do you believe it now?" Emilie asked.

"He wrote a letter to me. I'm guessing last night. He told me everything that he felt. Everything girls. I realized that he really did. He is sleeping on the Heads couch at the moment."

"Well the only question is. Do you love him back?" Christine said.

"Chris I don't know. I thought we were just friends but I think I just may."

"Then don't tell us, tell him." Christine replied.

"Your right." Lily stood up. She cleared up her face to see the Marauders waiting in the Gryffindor Common Room for James.

"Hey James is still asleep. Come on ill take you to him." Lily led them into the Heads Common Room.

"You seem unusually happy." Remus thought aloud.

"Well Remus I think I just may be in love." Everyone's mouths dropped. She showed them James and skipped out of the Common Room to go join her friends.

"Did she just say she was in love?" Peter asked.

"Yep mate she did." Remus answered.

Sirius took to waking James up. He woke up with a yawn.

"What is the matter with you three and how did you get in here."

"Lily let us in then told us..." Sirius started.

"Told you what?" inquired James.

"Told us that she was in love." Sirius finished.

"WHAT." James was standing up. "No not again she isn't going to put me through that hell again." James grabbed Lily's letter and through it into the fire.

"Prong she didn't say who." Remus said. James ran out of the Common Room into the Gryffindor Common Room to see The Marauderettes. Lily seemed the happiest of all. But the others were sure in a close second.

"Lily?"

"Yes James?" Lily smiled at him.

_Oh my god did she just smile at me? She has the prettiest smile. God she is beautiful._

"You said you where in love?"

"Yeah I did James is there a problem with that?"

"No I was just wondering who it was?"

"Well James I can't tell you right now."

"But..."

"Let's go to breakfast." The Marauders, Marauderettes and Frank headed down stairs. Lily was telling Frank something that made him smile."

"Do you think that it is Frank?" James whispered to Sirius.

"I hope not I can't see them together."

"I can't either."

"OF course you cant you can't see Lily with anyone but yourself."

Breakfast went by with James pestering Lily to tell him. They walked to History of Magic. They all sat down and the class begun. James started a Note passing quickly with Lily.

James: Lils please tell me who it is. I will go crazy if I don't know.

Lily: You know it might be kinda fun to watch you go crazy.

James: Not nice please will you tell me?

Lily: Fine

James: Who is it?

Lily: Well this probably isn't the best time to say it but it is you.

James: ME?

Lily: Yes you.


	13. The Marauders Return

Chapter 13- The Marauders Return

Lily: Girls I told him

Christine: What was his reaction?

Lily: I don't know I couldn't tell.

Sirius: So are you going to tell the rest of us?

Lily: I don't think I will

Remus: Come on Lily please

Emilie: She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to

Sirius: come on tell us please.

Lily: Fine James ok.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sirius screamed. Professor Binns looked at him curiously. "Sorry" professor he muttered.

Sirius: Its Prongs

Christine: Sweetie do you need to get you site checked. Didn't she just say that?

Remus: Is James alive. He looks like he has fainted.

Emilie: Earth to James. Hello James come in. WE on earth kinda miss you.

James: Sorry I am so happy that I kinda blanked out.

Sirius: Perfect subject to do that.

Class ended shortly after. The group walked out.

"Lils is it true that you love Prongsie here?"

"Padfoot don't call me Prongsie."

"Prongsie, Prongsie, Prongsie."

Lily intercepted. "Yes Sirius I do."

They walked into Care of Magical Creatures. The Marauders and The Marauderettes spit up and started talking with their own little group with in the group instantly.

"Lily are you and James together now?" Emilie asked.

"I don't know Emmy. I really don't know. I mean I love him as you have heard but I don't know if I want my heart to be broken. He could have just said all of that."

"Do you really think that he would not give you letter if he didn't mean it?" Christine asked.

"Ya your right."

* * *

James was smiling. "She loves me back!"

"I know we heard Prongs."

"Mooney I am just so happy."

"She loves you back." Sirius said in amazement he had been like that ever since he had found out. "Who would hav thought?"

They all started laughing. No one realized that their Professor had started talking. No one paid attention the whole lesson.

At the end of the lesson the Marauders and the Marauderettes went to the Gryffindor Common Room. Remus turned to the Marauderettes. "SO you never told us how you got us out of detention."

"You never asked." Lily said.

"Oh that." Emilie said trying to hold back a smile.

"We just…" Lily began.

"We put a hex on them to confess to McGonagall about what they did well wearing pink dresses and bows in their hair. Then after they told McGonagall they went around for the rest of the day skipping and singing their undying love to their teachers. Like 'Professor Malizar I love you so you are so mean but I don't care.' Or something like that." Christine finished.

The three Marauders smiled. "I never thought I would see the day that Lily Evans, Christine Knight and Emilie Catella played a prank." Sirius said.

"I can't believe that you thought that we were incapable of it." Emilie shot back.

"That one hurt Emmy."

"You idiotic ness hurts me Sirius."

Everyone was laughing including Christine who Sirius turned to in mock sadness.

"Chris you even think that? And I loved you."

"HA ha Sirius and about that. You said you **Loved** me what is with the past tense. You not love me anymore."

"No no no that isn't it Chris."

"I know." Christine said all happily. Their talk mainly consisted of Quidditch. But it sometimes veered off track onto school or teachers or couples.

The finished their school day which didn't take very long. That night Lily sat with Frank talking.

"Frank I told him."

"Finally Lils I thought you never would."

"I don't see how you knew. I mean all my friends said we should be together a time or two but you are the only one who thought it 24/7."

"I know Lils it is just that ever since I fell in love with Alice I could see what other couples should be together."

"Have you told Alice about this? OR are you going to make me and the other girls talk to her for you about it."

"Will you really tell her how I feel?"

"Yeah I would Frank anything to help a friend."

"OH thank you Lily thank you." Frank hugged her.

On the other side of the room The Marauders were talking but also watching Lily and Frank talk. The Rest of the Marauderettes were in their own little discussion. James couldn't stand it.

"I thought she said she loved me."

"She did Prongs."

"Then why is she talking to frank Mooney."

"Maybe because she liked both of you and is to try to date them both." Sirius said.

"Shut Sirius." Christine said out of nowhere. The Marauderettes were now instead in what James was going to do and what they were talking about. The group watched Frank hug Lily.

Sirius jumped up and shouted. "I knew it!"

The Marauders and Marauderettes stared at him .Lily and Frank to him as well and walked over.

"What did you know Sirius?" Lily asked.

"That you like James and Frank the same and are trying to date them both!" Sirius said triumphantly.

"Is that so Sirius then you should probably know that I was talking to him as a friend and that he hugged me because he was thankful for something I was going to do for him. So before you try to accuse me of anything else please figure out your facts first." Lily hurried into the Heads Common Room. Emilie and Christine fallowed her. But first they turned to the Marauders and Frank.

"Sorry Frank about this. And Sirius I can't believe you." Christine said.

Sirius was about to speak but Emilie cut him off. "Yeah Sirius how many times have you wrongly accused Lily of something. I think we are up to four or five." The girls walked in after Lily.

They saw Lily sitting on the couch. "First I need to tell you why Frank hugged me. I told him that we would talk to Alice for him and tell her his real feelings. He said he would talk to Morgan."

"OH Lily that is great Frank and Alice are so meant to be they like each other so much but are afraid of the other!" Emilie Jumped up and down.

"It is great but I wonder how Morgan will feel about it. You know she doesn't like the fact that her brother is in love."

"I know but he is going to explain that to her. SO do you want to go talk to Alice right now I know that she is in the Girls Dormitory right now." Lily suggested.

"Lets go!" the other too said together.

The Marauderettes walked in to the Gryffindor Common Room. They didn't acknowledge that the Marauders were still there. They just walked right up to the Girls Dormitories.

Frank started smiling.

"What are you smiling at Longbottom?" Sirius spat.

"She kept her word." Frank replied.

"What do you mean she kept her word Frank?" James asked.

"Ok I have a feeling that you should know what Lily and I were talking about. Well I really like Alice but I am too afraid to talk to her about it. So Lily said that she would get the others and talk to Alice for me. I said that I would talk to Morgan. Lily was really nice about it so I hugged her. As a friend James."

The Marauders nodded their heads.

"So that is where they are heading. To talk to Alice. So Lily kept her word by going to talk to Alice. But the girls were still mad so they didn't say anything or it would have been weird to mention it when they were walking by. Or it could be both." Remus thought aloud.

"That sounds about right Remus." Frank said.

Sirius stood up. "Do you know what I think? I think it is time that the Marauders go back into business and start pranking. We haven't pranked all year and I am having mischief back up. I need to prank. I know you do to James and Remus. Frank we will need your help first get Peter. We will need him. Wait before that let me tell you the plan.

* * *

"Hey Alice can we talk to you?"

"Sure Lily." Alice sat up on her bed. She put her book down and smiled at the Marauderettes. "What do you want?"

"Well we know that Frank is in love with you." Emilie said.

"How do you know that?" Alice asked.

"He told me and asked me to talk to him for you. He was nervous, he really likes you."

"Oh Lils, Emmy, Chris. This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Then go tell him." Chris said.

Alice raced down the stairs with the Marauderettes fallowing right behind her. They ran past the Marauders when they noticed that Frank was with them so they backed up and Alice ran to Frank. She hugged him and he looked confused. Frank looked over Alice's shoulder and looked Lily in the eye who nodded. Frank finally understood. Alice liked him back, she was just as afraid as he was.

The Marauderettes then turned to the Marauders. "What are you four up to?"

"Lils you mean five." Sirius said.

"Five what?" Emilie asked.

"What are you i five /i up to? Not four." James said.

"What have you done to Frank?" Chris screamed.

Frank and Alice were in their own world. Suddenly he ended their hug. Lily turned to him.

"Frank what's the matter?"

"Lily I didn't talk to Morgan."

"You didn't! Just stay away from her."

"I can't Lils. I can't stay away from my twin even if she is in Hufflepuff."

"Fine go talk to her now."

"Ok." Frank left the Common room in search of Morgan.

Lily mouthed something to Emilie and Christine and they nodded. They led Alice out of the Room.

The Marauders used that chance to plan some more on the prank they were going to do.

"You realize that the Marauderettes are going to kill us when they find out about this." Remus said after thinking.

"Your right Mooney but we need to do it. We need to stay at the top. Not one detention this year. Not one." James replied.

"That is scary." Sirius said. "James you realize that it would make Lils want to beat you with a stick until you die right."

"Hmm never thought of that, especially because she is going to have a large roll. May be we shouldn't do it."

"Shouldn't do it. Prongs are you crazy?" Sirius shouted.

"You're right I am going crazy. I am a big boy, I big independent boy. Lets get to work."

"Prong I almost thought that you would stop a prank for a Mudblo"

"Wormtail don't finish that sentence." James, Sirius and Remus all had their wands to his throat.

"S-sorry I f-forgot it just slipped."

"Don't let it slip again Wormtail." Sirius said.

As they finished planning Frank walked in. He was smiling but had a black eye. "Madam Mitchall couldn't fix it."

Then the Marauderettes came down stairs.

"We figured." Lily started.

"That if you could have five in your group." Emilie continued.

"We could have four in ours." Christine took on.

"So here I am." Alice finished.

The Marauders all looked confused.

Lily turned to Christine. "Aren't they cute when they look confused?" She said loud enough for the Marauders to here.

"Yea they do Lils."

"To put it in laments terms. Wait you probably didn't understand that. Well Remus probably did but the others did. To put it in a way you would understand. I am a Marauderette now." Alice said.

"Not Nice!" James and Sirius shouted together. The Marauderettes were cracking up.

The next day the Marauderettes woke up. Alice looked in the Mirror and screamed. Lily, Emilie and Christine went to see what the matter was. Then they saw. Alice had every right to scream someone had put magenta highlights in her blonde hair. They ran down the stairs to see the Marauders and Frank laughing.

"You are going to die!" Alice screamed.

The Marauders backed up worriedly. "What were you thinking?" Christine and Lily roared.

"That we needed some fun." James and Sirius replied back.

"Perfect timing boys. I promise you we will get our revenge."

The group walked down to Breakfast when the Marauderettes saw Professor McGonagall they ran up to her. They explained to her what happened and she angrily walked up to the boys.

"ALL YEAR YOU HAVEN'T ALL YEAR! BUT NOW YOU DECIDE TO! I WOULD EXPECT THIS FROM YOU MR. POTTER, MR. BLACK, MR. LUPIN, AND MR. PETTIGREW. BUT I WOULD NEVER EXPECT HIS BEHAVIOR FROM YOU MR. LONGBOTTOM."

"I'm sorry Professor I didn't think it would work."

"It is ok I am just disappointed in you." Frank held his head shamefully like he didn't know this was going to happen. Of course he did know.

The Marauders nodded at him. They finished breakfast. Nothing else happened until Lily was walking to lunch. She was all alone because she had stayed back to talk to a teacher and told the others to meet her there. So she was walking to lunch when she heard screams. She ran to the area to see James Potter and Sirius Black hexing Severus Snape. She was scared of Severus but she had to admit that they most likely didn't have a very good reason.

She briskly walked up to the three of them. "James Potter what do you think you are doing? What did he do to you?"

James turned around well Sirius held him still. "Nothing I was just finishing off payback for what he had done to you a while ago."

"That happened in September James it is now November."

A smile started forming on Severus's face. "So Evans have you changed your mind then?"

"Me? Change my mind. Like I would ever join you after what happened. First you attack me then you send Voldemort after me. Yeah right like I am going to join the Dark Side."

Severus started going pale. "How dare you speak his name?"

"What are you afraid of your master's name? Voldemort Voldemort Voldemort."

"Shut up your Mud blood."

With out a doubt hexes flew at Severus from James and Sirius. Lily turned to them.

"I can take care of myself you know." She walked off.

James and Sirius smiled. The first part of their plan had worked. Lily had stuck up for Snape. Now all they needed was to get down to the kitchens and give the house elves some things to put in their drinks. Then they needed to get Severus to come insult Lily at breakfast tomorrow morning.

When James and Sirius walked in they winked at Remus, Frank and Peter. They had known that it had work when they saw Lily walk in and start talking to the Marauderettes.

The next morning the Marauders woke up and ran down to the Common Room. They saw the Marauderettes appear from their common room. They looked Peeved. "James Potter I will kill you." Lily roared.

James looked innocent. "What did I do?"

Lily walked down the stairs and slapped him. "I thought I loved you. I told you I loved you never would I have thought that all these years were a lie. That I was right that you were just trying to annoy me. I know I am a part of your Prank and I am not going to help you any further." Lily turned around and headed out the portrait.

James was left stuttering. "H-How did she-she f-find out?"

Emilie, Alice and Christine walked over to the boys. "James did you think she wouldn't. It wasn't that hard to figure out." Emilie said.

"OR did you think she was stupid. James she was so happy the night she let it out. But she was afraid. Afraid you would break her heart. And guess what you just did." Alice said she turned to Frank. "Frank how could you let this happen. I really like you but if you are going to be like James and hurt me I don't think it will work."

"Alice I would never hurt you in a million years."

"That's what I thought." Alice smiled and hugged Frank. "So where did Lily go?"

"Where else to the library trying to reverse what will happen. Really making Severus sing his love for her. Not very original."

The Marauders smiled at each other. The girls hadn't figured out their plan they had just figured out their introduction. Of course they knew that Lily would stop that part but she couldn't stop the entire thing.

James looked at the ground though; he really had just hurt Lily. All of the sudden Lily walked in smiling. "You really are cute when you are confused."

"So you're not mad at me?" James asked hopefully.

"Oh course not."

"You evil evil little girl. That was a very mean thing to do."

"Yeah but you see what it is like to have Pranks played on you."

"Yes ma'am."

The girls walked down to breakfast. As soon as the Marauders came in the Slytherin table quieted down. Lucius Malfoy stood up. His voice boomed across the Great Hall. "May I present the most wonderful guys in the whole school the Marauders!"

Everyone looked confused including the Marauderettes. Lucius continued. "And since they are so wonderful the Slytherins have prepared this dance." With out a doubt the Slytherin's table became a stage and they were singing and dance to 'buttercup.'

When they finished the table turned back and the Marauders stood up and bowed. "I would like to thank you all for watching. And experience the first Marauder Prank of the year. We could have never done this with out Frank Longbottom and Remus Lupin to do some researching for us." Sirius started to pretend to cry.

Everyone started laughing including the teachers. They had all assumed that Miss Pettit's hair was their first prank. So they hadn't expected this to happen.

Then one of the first year Slytherins attempted to stand up. The were stuck to their chairs. The rest of the house attempted to get up but they couldn't. Professor McGonagall stared down at the Marauders. "Go to my office the five of you."

The Marauders stood up. They hadn't seen the Marauderettes since they had started the prank. The boys walked into McGonagall's office. They saw four shapes standing in the shadows.

"I thought you had learned your lesson." Growled on of the voices.

"I thought you we could trust you again." Came another.

"I guess we were wrong." The third added.

"I guess you can figure out why we are here." The fourth came.

It had taken all four voices for the Marauders and Frank to figure out who they were. The Marauderettes came out of the shadows. First Lily, then Emilie, fallowed by Christine and finally Alice. Their arms were crossed over their chest. They looked very angry.

If the Marauders had thought that was bad enough Professor McGonagall appeared in the door way.

"Boys you have probably figured why the girls are here because of what out have done. Mr. Potter this is disappointing. You are head boy, I expected better of you."

"Minerva don't you think that you are being a bit harsh on the dear boys." McGonagall turned around quickly to see Dumbledore in the door way. "Minerva you may leave now I will take care of them." Professor McGonagall left the room and headed back to the Great Hall.

Dumbledore was shaking his head. The girls had taken seats now and were still looking cross. "Gentlemen I know you like your pranks and that you're first and last are the biggest. Even though I might have found it funny you have not only hurt another house but you have hurt those within your own house too. Ladies would you like to take it away."

"Thank Head Master. Marauders, yes Frank you are a Marauder as well in these terms. All you could think about was the prank. WE tried to show you what it is like to be pranked. Apparently it had no affect on you. I am ashamed. You first highlighted Alice's hair magenta. Second you were going to start or finish the prank with Severus singing to me. Next you don't think that we would be mad. Or that points would be taken away from Gryffindor. I am ashamed of you all." Lily said. The Head Master had taken her seat but she did not sit down when Christine started up.

"As Lily said you died Alice's hair. Then when I asked you why you did. You just replied. 'We needed some fun.' Fun is Alice's pain what you consider fun. After all the good things you have done this year you then decide to have fun by tormenting a fellow Gryffindor. I thought you were better then that. It appears that we were wrong about many things."

Christine retook her seat and Emilie took her spot. She gave a side glance at Lily who nodded at her. "WE thought you were friends. That you wouldn't do anything to us. We had trusted you. You saved Lily so many times. Then you go hurt us. All of you are better then that I know. I can't believe any of you. Hurting a friend. May be you just created a love potion to have Lily fall in love with you James. At the moment I wouldn't put it past you."

Emilie sat down and Alice stood. "I haven't been a Marauderette for long. But I know all about us. We wanted to be with our friends. But not be them so we became the Marauderettes. We don't want the title anymore. You hurt me personally. Frank I don't know how you could have let them do this to me. You know that there are dangers at school. Like Death Eaters. We don't know who is one and who isn't. We don't know who we could trust. Dumbledore said we could trust you. Said we should stay with you. I guess we were wrong. We befriended you and you hurt us. How should we know that you aren't Death Eaters yourselves? You pranked when you could be putting all our lives in jeopardy. Know why? It is because if any of the Slytherins are Death Eaters they will try to get their revenge. They will find out all they can about you. Including who you care about. I wouldn't put it past Death Eaters who are angry to do something bad to those you care about. And guess you some of those people are. Ourselves. Unless you don't care about us like you said you do."

Alice sat back down the Marauders sat down in five chairs that appeared out of nowhere. Lily had also taken a seat but hers seemed nicer then the Marauders. "Marauderettes we understand why you are mad and don't want this names. We want you to keep it. Also you should know that we aren't Death Eaters." James said.

"How can we believe you James?" Lily said.

"I don't know what we can do but please believe us. We were bored and we need to be mischief makers. That is who we are. Yes you are right we shouldn't have included Alice in it but we needed to. It seemed right. Christine my love I am sorry if we hurt you or your friends. But you loved me for who I am and this is who I am." Sirius said.

Christine stood up. "Then I guess I just loved the fake you." She left the office with the other Marauderettes fallowing her.


	14. Lily's Diary

Chapter 14- Lily's Diary

The Marauders and Frank watched the Marauderettes leave McGonagall's office.

"I have a feeling that we are going to be in trouble with the Marauderettes for now on." Frank said.

"Yea I think that you are right."

It took the Marauders a while to get back to the Gryffindor Tower. None of them knew what to do. They had gotten the Marauderettes mad at them before but never to this extent. They all still believe that they had the right to do that prank, but were feeling bad about it after what the girls had said.

They walked into the Gryffindor Common Room to see Lily writing in what seemed to be a diary. Emilie and Alice were no where to be seen as was Christine. The Marauders went to were Lily was.

"Ello Lily." James said.

"Hello James. Hello Sirius. Hello Remus. Hello Frank. Hello Peter."

"Does Christine still hate me Lils?"

"I can't answer that Sirius. You did hurt her. Personally I think that he loved the real you but didn't know it. Then when you asked her out you were this person who didn't play pranks you were a good person. And then you had this all out one. I don't that bothered her. I think that what you did to Alice then saying that you shouldn't have but it felt right pushed her over the edge." Lily stood up forgetting her book. She walked up to the Girls' dormitory. The Marauders and Frank looked at the Diary and James picked it up. He opened it to the page Lily had just been writing on. HE started reading aloud.

_'Dear Diary,_

_The Marauders played their first prank today. It had nothing to do with Alice. It was a prank on the Slytherins. As Sirius said they just did what they did to Alice because it felt right. It hit us all hard but that is not all he said oh no. He said that they were mischief makers and that they needed to prank. He told Chris that she loved him for who he was. Her only reply was that she only loved the fake Sirius. I know she loves him. Even if he is a bad person who plays pranks. James didn't help much; he asked what he could do to make it up to us. IT was sweet but I don't know._

_I could tell that McGonagall was upset with them. She was like all of us. When Dumbledore gave us the right to speak to them I knew what he was up to. If a teacher gets mad at someone they will still do it again but if your friends get mad at you that is a different story._

_I wish that it never happened. I mean I still love James. Or at least I think I do but I don't know I'm scared for what happened to Chris to happen to me.'_

The Marauders all looked at James. They were all amazed so that is what Lily had thought of them. Sirius was the first to talk. "Let's read some other entries from the past."

"Ok." The others agreed.

_Dear Diary,_

_We are home. I mean we are back at Hogwarts. I missed it so much. With Petunia getting married and disowning me. I had no clue how I was going to take it. But Em and Nae understood. I hadn't seen Chris until after the feast. She usually eats with us especially if we don't see her on the train. I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting year. To start off. After meeting with the Prefects I looked all over the train for the Girls but I couldn't find them. The only compartment left was the Marauders. When I opened it I was glad to find that my friends were still alive._

_Then when we walked inside. Peeves dumped water on me. I ran inside the Great hall and preformed the drying spell. Gabriel ran in soaked. We were all worried. When we were visiting him Ryan came in and made me feel better._

A shriek came from the stairs. The Marauders stopped reading and looked up to see Lily. Angry flowed through her green eyes. If they hadn't seen Lily mad earlier they now did. She ran down the stairs and grabbed he diary away from James.

"I thought you were descent enough not to start reading my diary! I see that we were right when we said we couldn't trust you anymore!"

"Lily it isn't as it seems."

"Oh really Remus. How is it? Did my diary accidentally open? And did you just happen to pick it up and start reading to figure out what it was. The first line should have done the trick!"

The Marauders and Frank looked scared. Lily had not been this made since 5th year when James asked her out as he was tormenting Severus. The rest of the Marauderettes were now standing at the top of the stairs. They all have tear stained faces. The only one who looked like she might forgive them was Emilie but it was a very slim chance.

Alice and Christine ran down to Lily. They turned her away from the Marauders. As soon as Alice, Christine and Lily were in the Heads Common Room James could here crying. A pang of guilt hit him in the heart.

Then he looked to see what the other Marauders were still staring at, there still at the top of the stairs was Emilie. Slowly she started to descend the stairs. When he was at the bottom she turned to stare at the Heads Door. She turned away from it and sat down on one of the chairs.

"How could you?"

"Emmy you have to listen." Remus started.

"Listen to what Remus. You have done so much to hurt us in the past few days. Two days ago you died Alice's hair. Earlier today Sirius made Chris cry and wonder why she ever thought she loved him. Then just now you read Lily's Diary. I am the only one you haven't hurt yet. How can I know that you won't hurt me next?"

"Emmy we didn't want to hurt you guys." Frank said.

"OH really Frank so you just died Alice's hair thinking that it wouldn't hurt her. I can understand how Sirius thought what he said wouldn't hurt Christine but then reading Lily's Diary. She's right the first two words would give it away. You read her personal thoughts. She had that because she needed someone who wouldn't judge her. We didn't but she needed more."

The Marauders looked at each other; never had they realized that this is what the girls thought. Emilie started to stand. Sirius turned to her.

"Emmy can you give these to Lily and Christine." He asked handing her two letters.

"Sure Sirius." Emilie turned and walked into the Heads Common Room.

Alice turned to her. "Where were you?"

"Making the Marauders feel bad for what they have done."

"What do you mean?"

"I told them how we fell I think that Sirius was on the verge of tears."

"NO WAY Mr. Sirius Black on the verge of tears?" Christine asked. "I thought all he cared about was pranking and Quidditch."

The four girls started laughing. Then Emilie remembered the letters. "Oh ya they asked me to bring you these." She handed Lily and Christine the letters. The girls decided to read the letters aloud.

They decided Lily's should go first.

_Dear Lils,_

_I am so sorry for what I have done to you. First hurting your pride and your friends. Then invading your personal space by reading your dairy. I must say your Diary did teach me a lot. I love you so much and I would never hurt you. I have to admit I would like to know what changed your mind but I can only guess. I love you and I would never want to hurt you. Or break your heart. I know that Sirius didn't mean what he said to Chris. And even if he does think that Maraudering is the best thing for the Marauders he still loves Chris more then anything. Well I'm sorry._

_Love James._

The Girls turned to Lily. "You mean he doesn't know you read the letter." Emilie said.

"Yup he never actually gave it to me. I kinda just found it." It made them laugh again. It felt nice to eth girls to laugh.

"Ok Chris your turn." Lily said turning to her.

_My dear Chris,_

_I am so sorry for what I have done Emmy made me see what a horrible person I was. Since I have a feeling that you girls are going to read these aloud. Thanks Emmy. Anyways Chris I love you for so much. More then just being a great Chaser. I love you for who you are. I am sorry for being a faker to you. I just liked you so much and I wanted you to like me back. When I realized I haven't pranked in a long while I went crazy. I needed to prank. My heart started pounding. We used Alice as a distraction never in a million year would I have thought that I would hurt you the way it did._

_With all_ _my love  
Sirius Black_

The Marauderettes stood up they knew what they were going to do. Christine was the first out the door.

"Sirius Black I thought you were stronger then that. It appears that you can't last more then a few hours with out me." She said with a smile forming.

Sirius looked up. "Is that what I think it means Chris?"

"Yes Sirius against my better judgment I am taking you back."

Sirius was so happy he started to whoop. He was running around the room. It made everyone laugh.

"MY Dear Chris you don't know how happy you just made me."

"I think I have a pretty good guess Sirius. But there is still more."

"Really does it have to do with me and you?"

"Nope." The Marauders looked at her in confusion. Alice and Emilie came out right then. They were both biting down a smile. Next came Lily.

"James Potter you want to know how I changed my mind. I will tell you. I read a not that you had written to me. After Vodlemort attacked." No one in the room flinched at his name.

"Oh you read one of the letters."

"What do you mean b one /b of the letters James. Were there more?"

"Yes I have written you letter since I have fallen in love with you."

"And you never gave them to my why?"

"Because I was afraid."

"AHA!" Sirius shouted." I knew I would find something that James Potter was afraid of!"

The teenagers started to laugh again. James started to blush. Lily went over and hugged him. James smiled. "So there is a Hogsmede weekend coming up. And I was wondering."

"James Potter I may love you but I think I am going to be a bit busy at Hogsmede. What don't you think girls?"

All the Marauderettes nodded. The Marauders and Frank looked at them confused wondering what the Marauderettes were up to.


	15. Whiskers

Chapter 15- Whiskers

The Marauders sat in the Gryffindor Common Room trying to figure out what the Marauderettes were up too. They watched as the Marauderettes left the Common Room to leave for Hogsmede.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked the other.

"OH course Padfoot lets get a move on before they get so far ahead we can't find them."

The Marauders and Frank fallowed the trail they were sure the Marauderettes had gone. When they had left the castle they looked down to see the Marauderettes getting into a carriage. The Marauders (and Frank) ran down and caught up with the carriage before it left.

They scrabbled in to see very confused Marauderettes. "Marauders what are you doing here?"

"Alice love you know that it is a free world and that we have just as much right to go down to Hogsmede as you do." Sirius replied. All the Marauderettes shook their head. Of course they knew this was coming. They had planned for the Marauders to fallow them. So when they first got there they walked to Madam Minches robes shop. They walked in before the Marauders then apparted to Fletches Pet Shop.

When the Marauders walked in they didn't see the Marauderettes. So they walked out and went on with their way. When they were walking to the shrieking shack they passed Fletches Pet Shop. Remus spotted the Marauderettes and watched as they looked at some Pets. They sat there waiting for the Marauderettes to come out. When they finally did the Marauders bombarded them immediately.

"What were you doing in there?" Sirius asked.

"Looking at the animals you know it is a free world. Emmy here decided that she would like a certain owl from there so we went there to talk to the shop keeper about it." Christine shot back.

Sirius looked unconvinced. "No tell us what you really where doing in there!"

"What we really were doing in there. Fine we were applying for jobs." Emilie said.

"Really?"

"NOOO." The four girls roared.

"We really went in there to look at Ook. An owl I am buying I am tired of being with out an owl. Happy?" Emilie shot at Sirius. He looked hurt for a second then looked as if a more important thought had hit him.

"Where is James?"

"How should we know we have been fighting with you for the past two minutes? We didn't have time to watch were James was going." Alice shortly replied.

Not a second later James walked out of Fletches Pet Shop. He wasn't carrying anything but looked mighty pleased with himself. He turned to the Marauders. "I will explain to you in a bit. But now since we are with the lovely Marauderettes I suggest that we go to Three Broomsticks together. The other shrugged. The Marauderettes seemed as their day wasn't destroyed.

At the end of the day the Marauderettes said that they would meet the Marauders at school in a bit. They wanted to spend the last hour or so alone. When the Marauders returned to the Gryffindor Common Room James ushered his Marauder friends (this officially includes Frank when I saw Marauders now.) into the Heads Common Room.

He opened the box that he had gotten when they stopped by the pet shop as they were leaving. Inside there was a small light gray kitten with dark gray stripes. "I got it for Lily." James said proudly.

"Very good for you. She will love it!" Remus exclaimed.

"I know I saw her looking fondly at it when we first caught sight of them in the pet shop."

"You are very crafty James Potter." Sirius said. "Taking a page out of my books I feel so honored."

"Who said you have more than one book?" James asked.

"Everyone duh. I am the greatest person ever."

"Shut it Padfoot!" James replied.

The Marauders quickly put the small kitten in James's room. They went back out into the Gryffindor Common Room as the Marauderettes were walking in. They all seemed to have a sly smile.

"What have you four been doing?" James asked.

"Nothing that is a concern to you... at least at the moment." Christine coolly replied.

"You really won't tell us. You know we are great friends. Chris." Sirius said.

"Nope." She replied. Sirius pouted he clearly didn't like the idea of the Marauderettes being up to something.

"So what do you want to do?" Remus asked trying to break the uncomfortable feeling.

"No clue." Lily replied.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" James asked.

"Wanna loose your head?" Emilie replied.

"Well at least I would be able to join the headless hunt." James laughed.

"Did I hear someone mention the headless hunt?" Nearly Headless Nick appeared.

"Sorry Sir Nicholas we were saying that Emilie was going to take off James's head if we play truth or dare." Alice said.

"It is alright Alice. But I must inform you that the headless hunt in a load of poppycoash." Sir Nicholas replied.

"They turned you down again didn't they Sir Nicholas?" Frank said.

"Yes I am afraid so. One more inch that is all I needed. But no the executioner wasn't polite enough to fully chop off my head. They said one inch isn't as good as your head wasn't completely off. IT is the same I tell you. The same." Sir Nicholas announced

The Marauders and the Marauderettes told Sir Nicholas how sorry they were. NOT wanting to disturb the ghost well he was down the group moved out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Where should we go now?" Lily asked.

"We know just the place." James replied. He grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her down the walk way. The others fallowed.

"James Potter let go of my arm right now!" Lily yelled at James. She attempted to hit him with her other hand but he grabbed that one too. Now she had no choice but to fallow obediently. When they arrived James pulled Lily behind a curtain. She looked inside and saw a beautiful room with a warm fire.

"What is this place?" Emilie asked as she tripped causing her to roll into the room.

"It is called the Room of Requirement." Sirius replied.

James had just let go of Lily's hands. "You will be lucky if I don't nock your head off right now!"

Remus looked at James. "Prongs you better be good. She looks as if she really would nock your head off."

James shrugged "I would like to see her try." Within a second James was on the ground howling in pain.

Frank and Alice walked in. "What happened here?"

"Well Lils threatened to nock James's head off. Then Remus told him to be good. James was so sure Lils couldn't hurt him he said I would like to see her try. Lils took that as a challenge and kicked in the shin very hard. Then she punched him in the arm. I have a feeling if she didn't like him. The punch in the arm would have been in the nose." Christine explained.

"Ahhhhh." Frank and Alice both replied. Lily looked as if she was in peace. Remus was performing the curing spell on James. When James stood up he looked at the two places Lily had gotten him. There were bruises there. "Fine I guess she wins." He replied grumbly.

"So the Great Sirius Black can't stand being ignored but the Great James Potter can't stand being hurt by a girl." Lily smiled.

"Didn't I already say that you won?"

"Yes but I had to finish my point."

Everyone except James laughed. "I don't see what is so funny."

"Of course you don't. You were the butt of it." Sirius replied through laughs. T

The group enjoyed themselves laughing and telling stories. When it was time for dinner they left the Room of Requirement and headed for the Great Hall. They couldn't figure out where Peter had gotten too. He was there when they entered the Room of Requirement but had disappeared when they left to go to the Great Hall. As they walked down the halls. They heard someone's voice.

"Is the plan ready?"

"Not yet. But almost. I promise you, they will be sorry they aren't with us."

"Good very good."

The group turned to each other. Death Eaters. The same thought ran through their minds. Lily and James ran down the hall towards them. Sirius fallowed, they all had their wands out. Sirius, James and Lily turned the corner to see Ryan and Amos. They calmed down. Sirius called down the hall to the others. Saying that it was a false alarm.

"What are you doing here Ryan?"

"Nothing Lily. I have just as much right to go through the corridors as you and your 'friends' do."

"Actually Ryan you don't."

"Leave him alone Evans. He wasn't doing anything wrong." Amos spoke up.

"OH really Amos and I assume trying to trick people into liking you isn't anything wrong?" Christine announced as she rounded the corner. "I always thought that it was a horrible thing to do and it could never work out."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Yes Amos I am."

"Then why are you and Black still together."

The smile that was on Christine's face disappeared. "You leave Sirius out of this!"

"No I don't think I will. He was the one that stole you from me."

"He didn't steal me from you. I would have never been with you! Never ever even if I wasn't with Sirius!"

"Christine I'm serious I really."

"You can't be serious." Sirius said from behind Christine.

"And why is that Black?"

"Because I am Sirius!" He started laughing uncontrollably. Christine was able to pull him away long enough to join the others. Lily and James were already. There.

"What happened with him?" Emilie asked.

"A Sirius joke did." Christine replied.

"HE didn't." James said in horror.

"He did."

"And I wasn't there. I feel so left out." James exclaimed.

"Sadly none of us saw that coming." Lily shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Asked Remus.

"I mean James replying that he wanted to be there when the Sirius Joke happened."

"Wow your right." Alice thoughtfully replied.

The Marauders and the Marauderettes went down to dinner. When Sirius and James got hold of the food they started stuffing their faces. Alice wondered aloud. "How can they eat so much food?"

"We are growing boys Ali my dear. We are growing boys." Sirius replied through mouths of food.

"Names Alice not Ali."

"Your name is officially as of this moment as a Marauderette, Ali." Sirius smiled.

"Why can't I be Alice?"

"Because everyone has a nickname. Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Mooney, Peter is Wormtail, Lily is Lils, Christine is Chris, Emilie is Emmy, I am Prongs and I don't care if you don't like it your Ali."

"Just my luck."

Most of the group finished their dinner quickly. But they stayed and chatted until Sirius and James the Food Consumers finished.

They walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. When Alice wasn't looking Sirius slipped his mirror into her bag. The Marauderettes said they were going to go upstairs and talk.

When they had gone upstairs Frank asked Sirius what he slipped in Alice's bag.

"A two way mirror."

"But who has the other?"

"I do." James said coming out with another mirror. "Alice Pettit." James Proclaimed and with out a doubt they could here what the girls were saying. They were silent because they knew that the girls would hear them.

"So Alice are you sure you are ok with the name Ali?"

"Ya Emmy I just thought it would be better if I pretended not to."

"I see."

Sirius mouthed to the other Marauders. 'I knew it!'

"So Lils what are you going to do about James."

"I don't know. I mean I really like him. But still. Can we change the subject?"

"Sure are we ready?"

"Yup we are."

"Do you think that Sirius will be ok with it?"

"Chris can we top the Marauders for what they did if we have to make sure if Sirius is ok with it?"

"I guess your right Mrs. Potter."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that."

"Sure what ever."

"Anyways when are we going to do it?"

"How about tomorrow or the day after that?"

"Works for me."

"Same."

"Here here!"

"Chris you have been spending too much time with Sirius."

"Have not!"

"So you're acting like him because."

"Not nice _Mrs. Potter_."

"You can't call me that. We aren't dating even."

"Not now but you will be soon."

"How do you know that Emmy? Are you a seer or something?"

"Actually I am."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm not very good. I can only see little things."

"So you should have told us."

"I guess but haven't you ever wondered why I am so different I mean like changing my hair color?"

"Duh!"

"Well it comes with the seer thing. Or at least it does for me."

"Omg! Emmy your hair is rainbow!"

"Sorry let me try to change it back. There you go back to normal light brown."

James stopped listening and snuck off to his room. About five minutes later he came back out with the kitten. It now had a red bow with a small note attached to it.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with sugar on top and cauldron cakes in the middle."

"Well hmm NO!"

James was very confused by the conversation. Apparently he had missed a lot in that time. He crept up to the bottom of the stairs. He changed into a Stag and silently climbed the stairs. He let the kitten down and turned back into human form. He stepped on the stairs and they turned into a slide. He slid the way down with a smile.

The kitten gave a loud meow. "What was that?"

"Don't know lets find out."

Alice, Lily, Christine and Emilie appeared at the door. They saw the kitten and carried it inside.

"Look there it is a note attached! Read it Ali."

"Ok Emmy."

silence

"Omg."

"What is it Emmy?"

"Lils it is for you."

"What."

more silence

"Wow."

"Who is it from?"

"It doesn't say."

"What are you going to name it?"

"I think I like the name Whiskers for it."

"I like that too."

"Then it is final Lils's new kitty's name is Whiskers."

The Marauders smiled at each other.

"Here I have something it might like in my bag."

The Marauders expression dropped. That voice belonged to Alice.

"What is this?"

"I don't know it looks like a mirror."

"Hey I can't see my reflection all I can see is the Common Room."

"And there are the Marauders."

The Marauderettes appeared at the top of the stairs. They didn't seem angry but they seemed annoyed.

"Who does this belong to?" Christine asked pointing to Sirius's mirror.

"I was wondering who had that. Why did you steal it from me? You could have just asked." Sirius replied with a grin.

"Sirius Black you are a bad bad little boy."

"I am sorry."

"It's ok."

Christine handed Sirius back his mirror. They talked for a bit more. Whiskers came down the stairs and jumped on Lily's lap. She started to pet it.

"I don't know who gave him to me."

"I do." James said.

"Who then?"

"Me." He replied.

"Thank you James."

Lily went over and hugged him.

"So why aren't you mad at us?" Frank asked.

"WE have our own reasons." Alice simply replied.


	16. Winning on a Technicality

Chapter 16- Winning on a Technicality

A/n I was really tempted to call this chapter. Sirius's Undies. But I decided against it.

James rolled over he looked at the watch on his arm. 'Oh Great seven and I am awake already. Hmm maybe Remus will be up.' He thought to himself. James got changed and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. He wanted to check if Lily was asleep but knew better.

When he entered the Common Room the first thing he saw was fiery red hair. 'Well that answers that.' He thought. Lily was reading something. James really wanted to talk to her. But after the incident he figured it wouldn't be wise. He went and sat down across from her.

"Hello James." James jumped he hadn't realized that Lily had noticed him.

"Hey Lily."

"What are you doing today?"

"Nothing really the guys and I are going out to the fields to practice."

"Oh ok." Lily went back to reading but now there was a smile plastered on her face, Sirius came down rubbing his eyes.

"Am I hallucinating or is James Potter really up?"

"No I'm really up Padfoot. Whatcha want?"

"Nothing just amazed to see you and Lily not snogging."

James looked over at Lily to see if she was listening to what Sirius had just said. "Well that's nice for you isn't it Sirius." Lily responded.

Sirius gave a confused look at her but went and joined James. They started talking Quidditch. With in a half hour the Marauders had made their way down to the Common Room. They were all wondering what Lily was up to but none of them were brave enough to ask. A half hour after all the Marauders had gotten down to the Common Room the rest of the Marauderettes showed up.

"Are we ready for today Lils?" Christine asked.

"Yup Chris I just got the information that we didn't have."

"But but how?" Emilie asked.

"It wasn't hard. I was just kinda told." Then it clicked with them.

The Marauders stared at the girls. "You would think that they would tell us." Peter said.

"Yeah but then again they are girls."

"Is that supposed to mean something Sirius?" Lily asked with her hands on her hips.

"No it isn't."

"Don't you five have homework or Quidditch to deal with?" Lily asked.

"No we finished it, where would we be with out you Lils?" James replied.

"In detention."

"Ah yes, I see. I can't help myself but wonder why I fell in love with you."

"Beats me." Lily smiled.

"Ahh yes now I remember why." Everyone laughed. Lily playfully slapped James upside the head.

The Marauders left. Quickly the girls snuck up to the boys' dormitory. "Chris you get it I don't want to touch them."

"Fine what ever." Christine went over to one of the trunks and pulled some things out. Lily went over to another and grabbed a couple of things out of it. Giggling the Marauderettes left to go back to Lily's room.

Later that Night.

The Marauders hadn't seen the Marauderettes all day. They walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. They were about to open the door when they heard someone auctioning off something. "It will be starting at one galleon.

Do I hear two?"

Being the curious people they were they started to descend on the Common Room. Jimmy Thomas walked out. When he saw the Marauders we went over to them. "You don't want to go in there it is a mad house. Especially you Sirius, you really don't want to go in there."

"Why would that be Jimmy?"

"Christine is auctioning off your underpants." Jimmy said before leaving.

"He was kidding right?" Sirius asked.

"Let's hope so." They causally walked in to see Christine holding up a pair of Sirius's briefs.

"Do I hear 10 galleons? Yes ok going once going twice."

"TWENTY-FIVE!"

"Twenty-Five? Going once going twice. Gone to the blonde 6th year over there."

Lily brought the girl her prize and the girl gave Lily the twenty-five galleons."

The Marauders mouths dropped. Alice had now taken Christine's place. "Next up is James Potter's quill. We will start the bidding at 1 knut."

"1 galleon!"

"One galleon? Ok Going once going twice."

"Four galleons!"

"Four galleons going once"

"Five galleons 6 knuts and 7shickels!"

"5 galleons 6 knuts and 7shickels going once going twice gone to the sandy color haired 5th year." Alice shouted.

The Marauders finally came to their senses. "What in the name of Dumbledore do you think your doing?" James shouted.

"Can't you see we are busy? Hey Chris we should start selling to the whole school." Emilie shouted.

"Yeah your right!" Christine shouted back. Sirius walked over to the table. He lifted Alice of it and stood up on it his self.

"Sorry Ali but, ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE BIDDING. IT IS NOW CLOSED. THE MARAUDERS HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS AND ARE NOW CLOSING IT PLEASE GO BACK TO YOUR STUDING AND WHAT NOT." Sirius stepped down as the girls pouted and went back to their lives. Everyone had cleared out of the Gryffindor Common Room because they knew that the Marauders were mad as heck.

"So would you like to tell us what just happened?" Remus asked.

"We figured the girls could do with some items. So we started bidding off James and Sirius's stuff. Not much but just some." Alice replied.

"How did you get it? Asked Frank.

"Do you really want to know?" Christine replied.

"No not really."

"That is what I thought. But of course you didn't let us get to some of the better stuff. Including these. Christine held up a pair of Sirius's silk boxers.

"You wouldn't" Sirius stuttered shocked.

"Really, we were." Lily replied.

"That is if you hadn't stopped us." Emilie added.

"OH bloody hell." Peter said.

"Now if you will excuse us we must be going." Christine said.

"OH no you don't." James and Sirius said together standing in front of the portrait.

"What makes you think you can stop us boys." Alice shot at them.

"You aren't leaving here until you give me back my underpants!" Sirius said holding his hand out."

"Fine." Christine said. She made it look as if she was going to give them back but then ran for the window. "Let us through or your underpants will be gone."

"How dare you!" Sirius called over.

"How dare I? I'm not the one who won't let people through the portrait hole." Christine called back.

"Please Chris can I have my underpants back?" Sirius pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"Your puppy dog eyes won't work on me Mr. Black you aren't a puppy anymore." James started to move away from Sirius. Sirius gave him a confused look until James mouthed what he was doing and Sirius nodded.

"Fine but can I have my underpants back?"

"NO and if James Potter takes one more step the underwear gets dropped."

James stopped moving. Lily, Alice, Emilie, Frank, Peter, and Remus watched, since James was on Sirius's side Lily moved over to join Christine. She leaned out the window and looked down at all the kids on the lawn. "Hey we have Sirius Black's underpants up here. Who thinks we should drop them." Lily called down.

The Gryffindors could here girls calling all types of things. "So Sirius you can let us through and have these back or you can stay in our way and loose your underpants to a group of girls that really want them." Christine smiled.

"That's not fair Lily was completely out of bounds." Sirius pleaded.

"No she wasn't we didn't have any bounds Sirius Black. James Potter I saw that. Don't think I won't see the next one as well. You are bringing me very close to dropping Sirius's underpants to all the waiting girls."

Remus walked over to Lily. He put his hands up showing that he wasn't going to do anything funny. He looked out the window to see over half the female population of Hogwarts on the grass waiting to see what was going to happen. Waiting to see if they would get Sirius Black's underpants.

"Wow that is a lot of girls. Sirius who would have thought that you could have such a fan club."

"You didn't know about the Sirius Black Fan Club? They got shirts, buttons, pins, everything." Christine said looking away from her target. James made a mad dash but Lily stepped into his way.

"Now now Mr. Potter that would be cheating. Tisk Tisk."

"Lils darling, please it is for Sirius's own good."

"So is this James. So is this."

Emilie and Alice looked as if an idea had hit them. They walked over to the window making Remus go back to where Sirius was. Emilie leaned out the window and shouted. "The bidding will start at ten galleons!"

Lily had been able to push James back to his spot next to Sirius. She walked back over to Christine and the others. "What are you willing to do to get those back?" she asked.

"Emilie what is the bidding on?" Frank asked.

"27 galleons 15 knuts and 10 shickels why?"

"29 galleons." He said.

Emilie and everyone else looked surprised. She called down to the girls who all looked confused. They didn't have time to respond to Emilie's calls before she said gone. They all looked disappointed.

Christine turned to the Marauders. "You won on an unfair technicality. We would have won otherwise and we would have gotten a whole lot more money and so where is that 29 galleons?"

Frank now turned to Sirius. "You owe me 29 galleons." He said fishing out the money from his pocket. Everyone started laughing except for Sirius who was inspecting his underpants making sure they were still good.

Then a fifth year came running into the Gryffindor Common Room. "Excuse me. The Headmaster would like to see the Head Boy and Girl. The Marauders and Marauderettes all sent curious glances.


	17. Happy Days turned Bad

Chapter 17- happy days turned bad.

James and Lily fallowed the fifth year out. Neither spoke they were both confused. The fifth year kept looking back at them. Lily started talking to the fifth year student like it was nothing. At first James could tell that the fifth year was tense, but he seemed to lighten up as he and Lily talked. James couldn't help but feel jealous. Lily would talk to a boy younger but she wouldn't talk to the person she claimed to love.

They reached Dumbledore's office. "Excuse me Lily but do you know the password?"

"Yes I do, William. We can take it from here. Thank you for coming to get us." The fifth year left James and Lily alone to go into Dumbledore's office. "Dungbombs." Lily muttered to the gargoyle and it moved to the side revealing a hidden stairway to Dumbledore's office. Lily walked up the stairway to the headmaster's office. When they walked in James heard a loud squawk.

"'Ello Fawkes. I have missed you too. Sorry I haven't visited in a while." James took a chance and stole a glance at Lily who seemed to be talking to one of the old headmaster's portraits.

Professor Dumbledore walked in from a side door that James had never noticed before. "Ahh I see that young Mr. Doyle didn't fail me. I assume neither of you know why you are here."

"No Sir." Lily replied, James just shook his head.

"Well I am not sure how to explain this. But I will do the best I can. Lily at the beginning of the year I spoke to you, Ms. Catella and Ms. Knight. Do you remember what we talked about?" Lily nodded she only remembered too well. "So it has something to do with that. I am sure that you girls had passed the information onto the boys because you seemed to become friends. Well Voldemort and his death eaters are getting restless they are starting to kill muggles for fun. WE have heard of about ten missing muggles at the moment."

James listened carefully but his reaction was nothing like Lily's. Her emerald eyes grew wide and filled with fear. "Professor are my my…"

"Yes Miss Evans your parents are fine. I have sent someone to go check on them already there is nothing for you to worry about." Lily seemed to relax a little but not much. James could do nothing but watch until a question popped into his head.

"Headmaster? Why did you summon us then? I am sure that you would summon us more then to tell us the death eaters are getting restless."

"Very good Mr. Potter I have called you here because the school will start to panic. Students will loose their parents. All students will look to you two for help."

Both Lily and James nodded. Neither could speak, each was thinking about how their parents could die at any moment.

They left Dumbledore's office and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. James decided to take a plunge. "Lily Evans will you go out with me?"

"No JAMES POTTER I WON'T!"

"What?" James looked scared. IS his past coming back to swallow him whole, "But; But Why?" He started to stammer.

"you are a big prat and extremely gullible, and the real answer is yes." Lily replied with a smile. hr Frank and Alice were sitting on the couch talking in whispers. Sirius and Christine were on the stairs to the Boys Dormitories laughing about something. Remus and Emilie were sitting in front of the fire talking. They all heard the portrait open and looked up.

Skipping in came James shortly followed by Lily. Lily nodded at the girls and they all exited to the Heads Common Room. Making the boys more curious.

"What is with her Prongs?" Sirius asked.

James could only smile.

"I think I know what the matter is." Remus said.

Sirius's eyes grew wide. "Nooooooooooooo you didn't….she didn't." hr

"Oh my Lily." Emilie squealed.

"I know Emmy I know." Lily smiled.

"It's about time." Christine said. Alice nodded in agreement. hr

"Well the words finally come to mind." Sirius stated.

"Yeah James, I wondered when she would say yes." Frank added.

"Frank how long did you know that she liked me?" James asked.

"Just a little bit." Franked replied.

Just then the girls came back in. All of them smiling. They walked past the boys and into the Girls Dormitory. The Marauders looked at each other and nodded. They once again had planted the two way mirror in the Girls Dormitory.

"Christine Knight." Sirius said to the Marauder's mirror. Suddenly they could see all four girls. Apparently Christine had left her bag on her bed.

"Lily I am so happy for you." Alice went and hugged her.

"Did someone just see something light up?"

"Yeah it is coming from Christine's bag."

"You know what this is don't you?"

The Marauders looked at the mirror. Suddenly they saw Christine and Lily's faces. "Busted boys." The Marauders heard the girls' dormitory door open. They looked up to see the girls holding up the other two way mirror.

"So you thought you would do this little trick again. Didn't you?" Alice said.

"NO." James said.

"Wrong Answer." Lily rebutted.

"Let's go down to dinner." Remus suggested.

"Ok." The Marauderettes answered.

They all went down to dinner, when they got there Morgan (Frank's sister.) went up to Remus and asked if she could talk to him. Everyone gave a confused look but Remus went off.

Five minutes Remus came back smiling. "What's up Mooney?" Peter asked.

"Frank don't kill me but your sister just asked me out."

"And you said?"

"Yes."

"IM GOING RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Frank shouted.

Remus started to back up. Alice Lily and Christine all stood in front of Remus. Sirius and James tried to calm down Frank. Then Morgan came up to them.

"Frank cool down already." Frank looked at his sister. He started to calm down. "God I didn't get this mad when you started dating Alice did I?"

"No."

"And why are you upset that I like Remus and asked him out and he likes me back so he said yes?"

"I don't know."

"And are you being unreasonable?"

"Yes."

"So are you going to lay off?"

"I guess so."

Morgan smiled. "All better!" Everyone started laughing. They couldn't help it they had only seen Morgan do that once and that is when she got a detention for the first time. Sirius started stuffing his face again. It made a normal dinner after that. Mainly the Marauders stuffing their faces well the girls talked about this and that.

**The next morning at breakfast**

The Marauderettes sat down eating happily. The Marauders joined them and they started talking. When the owls came in everyone stopped as the black owl that they all knew came in. Everyone started wanting to see who it was going to. IT flew to the Gryffindor table and every Gryffindor started to shake.

The Owl started to move to where the Marauders and Marauderettes were sitting. Everyone in the Great Hall was fascinated with who it was going to land. The owl started to make its descent and landing right in front of Lily. Her eyes grew wide and her hands started trembling as she opened the letter. The Marauders and the rest of the Marauderettes watched Lily close fully.

"No." She said shaking her head. "No it's not true." Tears started forming. "It can't be."

"Lils babe what's that matter?" James harmfully asked.

"No!" Lily shouted and ran out of the Great Hall. James was ready to go run after her but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "Let the girls go James. They will help her." James and Dumbledore watched as the Marauderettes ran after Lily.

Peter looked at the door. _I did that…I did that to Lily._


	18. Saving Lily's Tears

Chapter 18- Saving Lily's Tears

The Marauderettes ran after Lily. They knew how much her parents meant to her. The finally caught up to her by McGonagall's classroom. She was on the ground crying. They had watched her fall to her knees.

"Lily?" Alice slowly asked.

"They can't be gone… they can't, they just can't." Lily cried.

"I know Lily; you know I loved your parents. They were always nice to me." Emilie remembered.

"I know Emmy but they're gone. And it's my entire fault." Lily started to cry harder.

"Lily Evans how can you say that. It is not your fault. And you can not say that it is. It is not your fault that Voldemort found your parents and decided to kill them."

"But it is…They wouldn't be in trouble if I wasn't ever friends with Renee and they couldn't have been in trouble if Voldemort wanted me on his side…and they wouldn't have been in trouble if I wasn't in love with James."

"Don't say that Lily. Do you hear me don't say that. IT is not your fault Renee turn to the Dark Side. IT is not your fault that you love James and it is not your fault that Voldemort wants you on your side. He found them and you couldn't have done anything to stop him. If you were there Lily this is what would have happened.

Voldemort would have come to your house. Then he would have rounded up your parents. Then he would make sure that you were watching. Voldemort would have given you a choice join him or watch your parents die.

If you said you would join him then he would mark you as a Death Eater, and kill your parents after. You wouldn't have been the Lily that had gone through so much this year.

If you said no, you wouldn't join him he would have killed your parents. Then either killed you as well, watch you suffer or seriously injure you.

Don't you see Lily that there is nothing that you could have done? This is not your fault Lily. IT is not your fault." Christine explained.

Lily looked at Christine tears were still flowing down Lily's face but Lily could now see tears starting to form in her eyes. This made Lily cry even harder. "I am so sorry Christine I forgot. I really did. I shouldn't have made you remember your parents like that."

"Lily lets bring you back to the Common Room. There no one can see your tears. And the Slytherins can't make fun of you."

"I don't care what those bloody Slytherins think. They can all go to Hell for all I care."

"Come on Lily." Alice ushered Lily down the hall.

* * *

"I can't believe that her parents are dead." James said.

"I know Prongs they seemed like they were so understanding." Remus added.

"They were really understanding." Frank said.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"She explained to me her life. It is pretty remarkable."

Just as Frank finished his sentence the portrait opened. Emily came in followed by Alice, Christine and Lily. James stood up to talk to her but the girls shook their heads. The Marauderettes took Lily to her room. The Marauders could hear Lily start crying again.

The Marauderettes came back and sat down with the Marauders.

"You know she blames herself." Christine said.

"Why Chris?"

"For a lot of reasons. She named her biggest three to us." Alice butted in.

"And they were?" Frank asked.

"Renee." Alice continued.

"Voldemort wanting her on the dark side." Emilie took over. There was a pause.

"And her love for James." Christine Finished.

"What do you mean her love for James?" Remus asked.

"She thinks that if she didn't love James that her parents and his parents would be safe." Emilie replied.

"But my parents would never have been safe."

"I know but she thinks that it is all her fault."

"And what about Voldemort wanting her on his side?" Peter asked.

The girls looked nervously. "We really don't know. All Lily as ever told us is that Voldemort wants her on his side."

James looked at the ground. "I know about it….all of it." Everyone looked at James waiting for him to go on. "The night Snivellus attacked Lily he wanted her to join the Dark side with him. Then the day that Voldemort attacked us he said that he had heard of Lily and wanted him on her side."

"Ohhhh." Everyone said in unison.

"You guys keep talking I think Lily stopped crying I am going to go check on her." The other started talking. Alice walked to the door and opened it leading to the Heads Room little did she know that someone had fallowed her in with out anyone noticing.

Alice came back to the group and said that Lily had fallen asleep crying. They all went back to talking. A half hour later they heard screams.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE? GET OUT!

The Marauders and Marauderettes could hear someone saying something to her.

"OH SURE! LIKE I REALLY BELIVE YOU. I HAVE NO CLUE HOW YOU GOT IN HERE BUT I WANT YOU OUT! DO YOU HEAR ME OUT! I DON'T CARE! GET OUT!

They watched as the door to the Heads Common Room opened and Ryan ran out with his head covered with his arms. Next they saw Lily running after him with her wand out. Her eyes weren't as puffy but they could tell that she was still sad.

"COME BACK HERE YOU PRAT!" She screamed as she ran after him out the Portrait door.

"I think we should go check on them." Emilie said.

"Yup." They all agreed and walked out the portrait. They didn't know which way they went until they heard her screams faintly. "HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD COME AND MAKE ME FEEL BETTER ABOUT MY PARENTS! YOU NEVER WANTED TO MEET THEM. AND YOU STAY TOMRENTING ME TO GO BACK WITH YOU." They fallowed her screams.

With in ten minutes the screams got louder and they saw Ryan in a corner with Lily screaming at him. The girls went to Lily and got her away. She started to brake down in tears again. The Marauders went and pulled Ryan out of the corner.

"Potter…"

"Chambers…"

"I didn't need saving I know how to deal with my girlfriend."

"Ha your girlfriend sorry Chambers but Lily is my girlfriend."

"Well not for long Potter, Not for long."

In the background the Marauders and Ryan could hear Lily crying to her friends. "My parents never would have wanted me to act that way. I have done them wrong."

An owl flew in making everyone stop what they were doing and watch. It went to Lily and landed before her. Alice untied the letter from the owl and thanked it. She looked at the letter and her expression dropped. Slowly she handed the letter to Lily.

Lily looked at the letter. "No…no….no…" She stood up and ran out of the hall way. She ran until she got to the astronomy tower as fast as her legs could take her. There she read it again.

_Dearest Lily, _

_I am glad that you and Mr. Potter are getting along. Please do us a favor and stay safe. I know that dark wizard is out there and could hurt you anytime. Your mother and I are fine. We were never better. Your aunt and uncle left from our house yesterday. The owl you sent this letter with gave them quite a scare. _

_So this kitten Whiskers is adorable. Thank you for the photo. I am still amazed that the pictures move in the other world. That James Potter seems like a nice enough guy. Your father says that he would like to meet him. I am not sure if that is a good thing or a bad one. _

_Please make sure that Christine, Emilie and Alice are safe. Along with those troublesome boys that you are apparently friend with now. And maker sure that Mr. Potter doesn't get in that much trouble. Or your father will have to have a word with him. _

_Well I must go now for dinner is soon and you know how your father is about having dinner on time. _

_Love Mum and Dad._

Lily just stared at the letter. She had sent a letter to her parents a few days ago and apparently. They had just sent it off before they were killed. A feeling of sorrow hit her hard. Her parents would never know that James Potter is now her boyfriend and all of this. Now James could never meet her parents. 'Petunia must hate me so much more.'

Then two more owls came in. She untied the letters and thanked the owls. She opened one of the letters first that seemed to be from her sister.

_Lily, _

_How could you let mom and dad die? It is your entire fault. I can't believe you, it is your fault that Mom and dad are dead and that we will never see them again. Never contact me again. Do you hear me? Never ever! I never want to see your dirty, horrible murderess face again. YOU KNOW IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT NEITHER OF US HAVE PARENTS NOW! Why don't you just go join mom and dad in the afterworld? Or just go rot away somewhere. Somewhere far away from me. _

_-Petunia._

Lily started to cry harder. Her sister hated her more than ever and she made Lily feel worse about loosing her parents.

Lily cried for hours. It started getting cold in the astronomy tower but she didn't care. The numbness made her cold, just like she felt on the inside. She welcomed the cold and just sat there and cried. No one came to check on her no one knew where she was. hr>

"You guys it is getting late. We should find Lily she has been alone for hours. It is nearly 5 at night." James said.

"We know James but if she was ready she would have come back wouldn't she have." Christine said.

The portrait door opened and the seventh years just kept on fighting about whether they should go find Lily. "Excuse my but I think I can solve your argument." The seventh years looked up to see Dumbledore standing there.

"But Professor how?" Alice asked.

"The Marauders will go find Lily and the Marauderettes will come with me." The group followed instructions. When Dumbledore and the girls left the Marauders started to talk about how they are going to find Lily.

"How stupid are we?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know Sirius how stupid?" James replied.

"THE MARAUDERS MAP!" Sirius shouted.

The Marauders smiled. They knew what he was talking about. James ran into his room and came back with it. He opened it up and said the incantation. Lines started to sprawl across it. The Marauders searched through it until they saw what they were looking for. They saw in the astronomy tower Lily Evans was sitting there.

The Marauders ran out at full speed. When they reached the stairs to the astronomy tower they made sure that they closed the Marauders Map making it so no one could read it. They walked up the stairs and entered the circular room. Across the room by the window sat Lily crying. James ran over to her.

"Lily are you alright?"

Lily looked up. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were puffy. "Yes James I am just fine. Will you please go?"

"NO we won't go."

"Please just go."

"Lily no you need to get out of here. It isn't good to try to kill yourself with the cold."

"WHO EVER SAID I WAS TRYING TO KILL MYSELF!"

"No one did, it just looks that way."

"I won't go."

"Don't make me carry you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"OH but I would." James picked Lily up and put her over his shoulder. Lily started to bang her fist against his back trying to get him to put her down. James did care she needed to get to Dumbledore's office immediately. She wasn't ok he knew it.

"JAMES POTTER LET ME GO BACK TO THE TOWER!"

"No Lily you can't we need to keep an eye on you."

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE AT LEAST I'LL BE WITH MY PARENTS!"

"You might not but we do Lils, We care and the Marauderettes care. You can't die on us."

"YES I CAN AND I WILL!"

"NO YOU WON'T."

The Marauders and a reluctant Lily got to the Gargoyle. James said the password and they walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. When they entered James put Lily down in a chair by the fire. The letter from Petunia still clutched in her hands.

The Marauderettes came in shortly after to see Lily still sitting in the chair but now she was glaring at the Marauders. The Marauderettes went over to the Marauders. "What did you do to make her this angry?" Christine asked.

"Well James kind of forced her here. Like over her shoulder." Remus said.

"That was brilliant you knew she would never forgive you for it." Emilie responded.

"Yup, but we needed to get her here she was trying to freeze herself to death." Frank said.

Alice had walked over to Lily. "Lils what's that in your hand?"

"What do you think Ali?"

"I think it is a letter but from who."

"Petunia."

Alice turned to the others. "Who is Petunia?" she mouthed.

Emilie mouthed back, "Her sister."

Christine walked over to Alice. "Lils what did Petunia do to you. What did she write?"

"Here take it if you want to know so badly." Lily spat at Christine.

Christine read the letter. Her eyes grew with horror as she read further and further.

"What does it say Chris?" Sirius asked.

"I can't read it aloud. Here read it." Then she turned to Lily. "Lils you know that this isn't true right. I know you know it."

"NO SHE IS RIGHT IT IS ALL MY FAULT AND I SHOULD GO ROT AWAY."

"OH BLOODY HELL YOU SHOULDN'T!" James screamed.

"Mr. Potter what has compelled you to use such language?" Dumbledore appeared from a side room.

"Sorry Professor we thought Lily was doing better then her sister sent her a horrible letter."

"I see Mr. Potter. IF you would all excuse Miss Evans and I, I would like to have a word with her." The Marauderettes and the Marauders nodded. Dumbledore led her into a different side door.

"Lily yesterday when I said that muggles had gone missing. You freaked out thinking it was your parents. After that reaction I was scared to see your reaction if something like this ever happened. Then it did. I thought long and hard about it and I think I have come up with a solution."

"What would that be Professor?"

"Lily I would like to be like a father to you. Of course I wouldn't be your guardian but I would like to be a father type. I have always thought of you as a daughter. What do you say?"

"I think that it is wonderful Professor!" Lily ran and gave a gigantic hug to Dumbledore. A smile started to form across her face. hr> "What do you think is going on in there?" James asked.

"I have no clue." Alice said.

"Ali why do you think her sister wrote that letter?" Sirius asked.

"I seriously don't know."

"How can you be serious?"

"What?"

"How can you be serious? IM SIRIUS!" Sirius burst out laughing along with James.

"Oh great! I forget about his Sirius jokes." Alice replied.

"What happened in here?" Everyone heard Lily's normal voice.

"A Sirius Joke." Emilie said with out thinking.

"Another one?"

"Unfortunately……. LILY!"

"I wondered how long it would take you to figure out I was here."

"Lils are you ok?"

"Of course I am James. Of course I am.


	19. He's Always Watching

Chapter 19- He's always watching

It had spread through Hogwarts like a wild fire. The thought on everyone's minds were _what happened to Lily?_ It didn't take many long to figure it out. The black owl the tears. Her parents had been killed by Voldemort. But no one knew how she got better.

Lily was sitting in the Heads rooms reading. The Marauders and Marauderettes came in and sat around her. She knew what they were going to ask her. She had been expecting it, waiting for it to come.

Frank opened his mouth to speak but Lily started talking. "I know you want to know what Dumbledore and I spoke about. I guess it is only fair to tell you. Well he said he could be a father like figure to me. Not my guardian just someone who I could go to when I am down…" Lily seemed to be thinking then she turned to James.

"Also James if you ever throw me over your shoulder and carry me like that again I will have to kill you."

Everyone smiled, Lily was threatening James, everything had to be back to normal.

"Why would you want to kill me Lilykins? I am the handsome, ravishing boyfriend."

"Who happens to be a prat." Emilie said with out thinking.

James mocked looking hurt, forcing Lily to roll her eyes. Sirius started up pretending to be Lily. "and this is what is going through her mind…" Sirius said before starting up in a high pitched voice. "Must I love him James Potter and not the great Sirius Black." Christine smacked him in the head.

"Hello what about me Sirius? Or was I just a fling?"

"You? Fling? Never!" Sirius replied.

"Sirius get over yourself." Emilie said.

"ME over myself? I believe not! OH Emmy won't you change your hair color for us? Please? Oh oh oh predict something,"

Suddenly Emilie's hair went from Light brown to pitch back. "I predict that Sirius Black is soon going to very hurt."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do." With out a moment's hesitation the Marauderettes conjured up pillows and started hitting Sirius in the head.

"Not Fair! Not Fair! I surrender!"

"Thought you would Sirius." Alice replied as the Marauderettes poofed their pillows away.

"I would not! I resent that! How dare you trick me!"

"Sirius darling would you like to become a girl again? I think you would remember the beginning of last year."

Sirius's eyes grew in horror, the faint memory of Christine turning him into a girl because he wanted to know what the gossip was about grew in him mind. "NO no no no no no no no."

"I'm sure Jimmy would love to see the Sirius Black as a girl again." Alice said.

"I'm sure Jimmy never wanted to see him as a girl in the first place, actually I don't think any of us wanted to see Sirius as a girl. Or we never want to see him as one again." Emilie rebutted.

* * *

Voldemort looked through the cauldron. He had one of his Death Eaters create a potion that allows him to watch James and Lily.

"Yes my dears go on happily with your friends. Try and forget what happened to Miss. Evans's parents. But I am watching you always watching you." Voldemort laughed evilly.

His Death Eaters around him joined in. Voldemort cut them off. "Go now and get the supplies I want. WE have some work to be done!"

* * *

Sirius was begging Christine not to turn him into a girl. "Please please please."

"Well since you asked so nicely." Christine whispered a spell she hadn't said in some time. Sirius was suddenly a girl again.

"HEY NOT FAIR! I didn't want to be a girl and I am not as hot as last time."

The girls rolled their eyes. "May be this will teach you a lesson Sirius Black." Emilie said.

* * *

Voldemort was back watching the teenagers. "Black? Goyle get me Regulus and Bellatrix."

Goyle scurried off to get the two other death eaters. When they approached Voldemort he didn't waste anytime asking them questions.

"You have another family member who is friends with Potter?" Voldemort spit out.

Bellatrix looked at the ground, "Yes master, he made friends with him first year. We tried to change him back but last year he ran away from home. He ran away to Potter's house."

Voldemort stared at one of his most trust worthy Death Eaters. "What do you mean he ran away to the Potter house? What do you mean he ran away from home? And why isn't he on my side!" A plan started to stir inside of his evil mind._ There are more than just Miss Evans who can get to Potter. Oh course there is Mr. Sirius Black… but if I got them both. Captured them if I may…hmm then I could get Potter. Kill of the youngest and work my way up.

* * *

Christine had changed Sirius back into a guy. Sirius was dancing around singing about being in boxers again. The Marauders were laughing their heads off and the girls stopped paying attention. Christine kept looking over at Sirius then turning back to her friends._

"Do you think that he remembered?"

"Chris you expect Sirius Black, the one who is currently singing about his boxers, to remember something like that." Emilie said.

"I guess your right."

"I think that he might remember you will never know, I mean they all have matured a little bit. Well except Peter. I'm not sure why we still hang out with him." Alice interrupted.

Sirius had stopped singing about his boxers and walked over to Christine. He kissed her on the cheek and asked how she was doing.

"Sirius honey, do you remember what tomorrow is?" Christine hopefully looked up.

"Um Sunday?"

Christine's expression fell, "yes it is Sunday but what else is it?"

"Your birthday?"

"No."

"Someone in your family's Birthday?"

"No"

"I KNOW MY BIRTHDAY!"

"NO!" Christine stormed into Lily's room.

"What is it?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Think about it Sirius what happened a few months ago tomorrow."

Remus and James's faces lit up because they knew. Sirius still looked dumbfounded.

* * *

Voldemort turned to the Blacks. "Go get me wormtail."

Moments later Bellatrix and Regulus returned with Peter. Peter was shacking as if he had a fever. "Wormtail, I need you to do something for me."

"ye- yes master."

"You will bring me Black…Potter's Black. You will bring him to me. Trick him; do whatever you have to but get him to me with out Potter noticing."

"But why master."

"That does not concern you Wormtail."

"yesss master." Peter turned and left Voldemort. He returned to Hogwarts and to his 'friend.'

"Hey Wormtail where have you been?" Sirius asked.

"Um wandering around the castle. You know I still get lost there are so many passages."

"Ya I know but really we should put a tracker on you so we know where you are…oh wait we already have."

"You have?"

"Yes it is called the Marauder's Map."

Peter seemed to calm down a little bit. "Padfoot."

"Yes?"

"I need your help."

"Don't you always? Should I go get the rest of the Marauders?"

"NO! I mean no it's fine I just need your help."

Sirius looked at him skeptically but nodded. "So why do u need my help?"

"I want to surprise our friends you know what I mean? They have been so good lately I want to give them something back."

"And you don't want to surprise me is that it?" Sirius laughed.

"No it is just that I can't pull it off with out you." Peter led Sirius down a dark hall way. The talked about the party and Sirius started to wonder why Peter was leading him down this section of the school.

"Well; Well; Well; who do we have here? My cousin and his little friend." Bellatrix Black stepped out of the shadows.

"Bella what are you doing here I thought that you swore never to come back to this muggle loving school when you left."

"OH cousin, How silly of you to think that. I came to do your mother a favor and get rid of you for good."

Peter stayed cowering in the corner. He watched as Sirius and his Cousin fought.

"You can't get rid of me Bella and you know it. And I thought you didn't know anyone by the name of Sirius Black?"

"I don't cousin. But I have heard of someone by that name."

"Well at least I'm well known." Sirius reached for his wand. But Bellatrix was quicker.

"Exeriaumus." Sirius's wand flew out of his hand. Peter's eyes grew; the Dark Lord didn't trust him enough to let him do this on his own. He knew that but watching Sirius and Bellatrix fighting made him jealous. He heard someone coming but didn't say anything. Even if he tried he wouldn't have been heard.

"What is going on here?" Christine asked. Emilie, Remus, James, and Lily fallowed behind her.

Sirius turned around. "You guys get out of here my cousin is here."

"Oh look my cousin has brought his friends to play with Bella."

"Bellatrix how nice of you to come to us." James exclaimed, "All the easier to dispose of you."

"What has my cousin brought here? A half-blood, A blood traitor, a mudblood, two nothings and a Potter. What my luck. I can get rid of you all at the same time."

"Don't try Bellatrix your out numbered." Lily lowered her voice to a dangerous whisper.

"The power of the Dark Lord is greater than any power that any of you could posses." She cackled.

"You wish." Emilie but in.

"Don't worry I don't."

"There is no way you could conquer us all Bellatrix."

"Didn't anyone tell you? I'm a pureblood with more power than any Mudblood could have."

Lily glared at Bellatrix. No one had noticed Peter but he noticed all that was going on. HE looked at everyone. He thought he was seeing things. He swore that Remus had come with them. He counted again, no he was right Remus had disappeared. Hr> Remus saw Bellatrix and Sirius. Little Peter was in the corner, they needed Dumbledore and he knew it. As James started to tell off Bellatrix he snuck out. Lily watched him go quizzically. He ran as fast as he could. He saw Alice and Frank not too far away. He told them what happened and the three of them ran to Dumbledore's office. To their luck he was just walking away from the Gargoyle.

"Professor Dumbledore." Remus called out. Dumbledore turned around. He watched as the three seventh year Gryffindors bounded up to him.

"Bellatrix Black….Friends…..Hogwarts." Remus was able to say between breaths. Dumbledore gave Remus a confused look. He tried again. "Bellatrix Black in Hogwarts fighting with my Friends. Fallow me."

Remus started to run again. He had Dumbledore, Alice and Frank fallowing him.

* * *

Voldemort watched as Potter and his friends appeared. He cursed allowed that Peter couldn't do the simplest of things. He didn't blame Bella her job was just to bring Black to him. He cursed again as he watched the half-blood sneak off. He knew that Dumbledore would be on his way any minute now. Knowing what he needed to do he called Bellatrix to him. Away from Potter and Dumbledore.

* * *

"Did your Half-blood Friend go off and desert you? See what good friends Half-bloods make." She felt her arm burning; she pulled up her sleeve to see that the dark mark on her arm was turning Black. Quickly she pulled her sleeve down and disappeared. The group looked confused. You couldn't Apparte in Hogwarts and they didn't hear her apparte.

They heard footsteps and turned around to see Dumbledore, Remus, Alice and Frank coming up. "Professor she disappeared." Lily announced upon his arrival. Remus looked down at the piece of parchment in his hand. A Little dot moved through on of the secret passages and into Hogsmeade. A little dot labeled Bellatrix Black.


	20. Notes

Chapter 20- Notes

**Double Transfiguration. Working on Essays for Homework about Human Transfiguration**

Padfoot: I HATE MY FAMILY

Prongs: I know Padfoot but you have to deal with it. We know she would use witchcraft to get out of it.

Lily: Witchcraft is that any different then wizardcraft?

Prongs: NO you see it is like well it is a muggle saying.

Lily: You think I don't know that. Who is the muggle born here?

Moony: I know how she got away if anyone cares.

Christine: Do tell

Moony: She used one of the secret passages I saw it on the Marauders Map.

Emilie: oh!

Padfoot: Prongs you are being extremely quiet.

Christine: Why did you change your note names to your nicknames?

Prongs: So if someone else gets it they won't know who wrote it.

Emilie: But everyone has heard you call each other by those names!

Moony: Have they?

Lily: How did you change your names?

Padfoot: Like this

Padfoot's girlfriend: What happened

Padfoot's girlfriend: SIRIUS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Fiery Flower: Why did you give us random nicknames

Padfoot's girlfriend: AT LEAST YOURS IS A NICKNAME!

Brunette to Blonde: Hold on why is my Brunette to Blonde? ARE YOU SAYING I'M STUPID?

Moony: No it refers to that you can change your appearance.

Brunette to Blonde: Oh

Padfoot's girlfriend: OK SIRIUS YOU ARE DEAD UNLESS YOU CHANGE THIS RIGHT NOW!

Padfoot: You have to have these names for at least a day before we can change them.

Fiery Flower: Why is that?

Prongs: Because it was the only way we could make the changing effect.

Padfoot's girlfriend: Great now I am stuck with this stupid name for a day!

Fiery Flower: Last night when I got back to my room I found a letter.

Brown to Blonde: From who?

Fiery Flower: Renee

Padfoot's girlfriend: OMG!

Brunette to Blonde: Hey I just got an idea. Boys can you make the go to Durmstrang. And to wormtail because he is amazing left out.

Moony: Ya

Brown to Blonde: DO IT

Wormtail: Why am I joining this? And how did you do that! I thought you had to be in the same class

Prongs: OH ya we made some adjustments so you can talk to anyone even across the country

Wormtail: Why didn't anyone tell me

Padfoot: Because you wouldn't have understood if we did.

Fiery Flower: Renee are you there?

Renee: Who is this?

Brunette to Blonde: It is us! Lily, Christine, Peter, James, Sirius, Remus and I

Renee: And who are you

Padfoot's girlfriend: That is Emilie. Renee how have you been

Renee: I have been good. How did you do this. I was working on Homework and suddenly I am talking to you.

Prongs: We are geniuses and we don't tell anyone our secrets.

Renee: Could you teach me how?

Padfoot: No

Renee: Oh wait let me match nicknames with people I know the Marauders Fiery Flower is Lily. Brunette to Blonde is Emilie and Padfoot's girlfriend is Christine.

Moony: Yes

Fiery Flower: Just wanted to check how you were.

Traitor: I am fine

Traitor: Why is my nickname traitor?

Padfoot's girlfriend: Isn't there a few things you didn't tell us. Like how you weren't in NEWT classes.

Traitor: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! That is all I lied about I mean it!

Brunette to Blonde: Ok we understand. We just wanted to check how you were.

Traitor: I am fine.

Fiery Flower: We have to go. Prongs sweetie will you please take Renee off.

Prongs: Done

Padfoot's girlfriend: I HATE HER SO MUCH

Fiery Flower: SHE IS SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON

Brunette to Blonde: SHE JUST CONITINUES TO LIE NEVER TELLING THE TRUTH!

Moony: Are you done

Prongs: Will they ever be?

Padfoot I don't think so

Fiery Flower: 18 inches on animaguses. 10 inches on general human transfiguration (to refresh memory) 34 inches on what we have learned so far

Prongs: What was that

Fiery Flower: That was homework I forgot that we couldn't write anything down that won't be seen for a moment but now all of you have your homework.

Moony: Thank you

Brunette to Blonde: Ya thanks Lily

Padfoot: Resume in next class?

Padfoot's girlfriend: Why not?

Prongs: Talk to you in a moment

**Potions**

Prongs: WE don't have time to talk so good luck!

Padfoot's girlfriend: Thanks

Fiery Flower: Ya thanks

Padfoot: Like I need it

Moony: Shut up Padfoot.

Brunette to Blonde: Where did I put my eye of newt?

**History of Magic**

Padfoot: And some old dead guy did this and that

Padfoot's girlfriend: You know you might be that old dead guy one day

Padfoot: I AM NEVER GOING TO BE OLD! TO BE OLD YOU TURN UGLY I WILL NEVER BE UGLY

Prongs: Ladies and gentleman the most modest wizard in Hogwarts.

Fiery Flower: Anyways how do you know that Sirius will be in the History books.

Padfoot: HOW AM I NOT GOING TO GET IN THE HISTORY BOOKS

Moony: This could go on for a while.

Brunette to Blonde: I agree.

Alice: What is this?

Fiery Flower: A new age of note passing

Alice: LILY EVANS PASSING NOTES?

Frank: Welcome to the world of note passing

Alice: How did you know what this was so quickly

Frank: IT was obvious

Brunette to Blonde: This is most likely the most boring class in the world

Padfoot's girlfriend: I agree

Alice: Nice nickname Christine

Padfoot's girlfriend: I didn't choose it! It is all Sirius's fault! Sirius did I mention I am going to kill you

Padfoot: A few times actually I think.

Padfoot's girlfriend: GOOD

Alice: Christine you know you don't want to kill Sirius

Marauder number five: I think she just might

Alice: So I am the only one with out a nickname!

Moony: The nickname comes when it thinks of a good one for you. Once the nicknames thing is activated everyone gets a nickname until the day is over.

Alice: oh

Padfoot's girlfriend: I would rather not have a nickname!

Fiery Flower: You are going to have to excuse Christine here she is still a bit upset about it.

Brown to Blonde: Christine is always a bit temper mental this just didn't help.

Padfoot's girlfriend: I resent that!

Prongs: watch as the Marauders magically disappear and the girls don't notice!

Padfoot: It is just like magic

Moony: And here it starts

Marauder number five: Yes Moony here is starts

Padfoot: The girls will get worried and start blaming themselves

Prongs: Tears will fall for the Marauders have gone missing

Padfoot: Then they will reappear magically much more handsome and sexy then before

Prongs: With more charm and girls fawning over them

Padfoot: Well I can't get sexier or more handsome but the others could

Marauder number five: HE really is modest isn't he?

Gracefully Charming: Is this how all note passings go?

Brunette to Blonde: No, luckily

Moony: If they did we would stop talking to them wouldn't we

Fiery Flower: Yes we would.

Gracefully Charming: Will they ever stop

Moony: With in time

Prongs: The Marauders will take over Hogwarts leaving the girls behind because they ignored them

Padfoot: and they will beg to be back with the Marauders. But they won't take them back for a week!

Gracefully Charming: This better stop soon

Brunette to Blonde: I hope so

Prongs: That week will be hell for the ladies

Padfoot: When the Marauders get back with their ladies they will find that some relationships will change. Moony will be with Brunette to Blonde. Fiery Flower won't be as fiery but will still be with Prongs. Padfoot's girlfriend be like a servant to Padfoot. Wormtail will be with a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Marauder number five and Gracefully Charming will still be together but happier

Prongs: But I like Fiery Flower fiery. It brings something new everyday

Padfoot: so Fiery Flower will be more fiery

Prongs: Works for me

Padfoot's girlfriend: Make them STOP!

Moony: I wish I could

Padfoot: Hogwarts will be under the rule of The Marauders and their ladies

Prongs: No one will be able to stop us

Padfoot: WE could show Snivellus a lesson!

Prongs: Yes

Padfoot:

Prongs: What?

Padfoot: I ran out of ideas

Prongs: Me too

Fiery Flower: FINALLY!

Gracefully Charming: YES!

Prongs: You didn't like our story?

Padfoot: I'm hurt

Prongs: Heartbroken

Padfoot's girlfriend: YOU ARE NOT STARTING THAT AGAIN!

Brunette to Blonde: You realize that they finish right as class finishes

Fiery Flower: Ya unfortunately.

Padfoot and Prongs: YAY CLASSES ARE OVER FOR THE DAY!

**Letter from James to Lily in the Gryffindor Common Room After dinner**

Dear my Fiery Flower,

I hope you had a good day today. I know I saw you earlier but I still hope you had a good day today. Since the only other time I get you to myself today is at patrols I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me. We could talk about anything. I just miss you. Can't wait for your reply

Prongs

**Letter From Lily to James in reply**

James

I would love to go on a walk with you. I don't see why you had to write me a note. I don't see why I am writing a note when we could just as well be speaking. But then again the rest of the Gryffindors might get upset for everyone is studying. Which is actually what I was doing. Can you believe McGonagall gave us so much homework. I'll be back in a minute let me just go get my cloak. See you in a little bit.

Love,  
Lily  
xxxxx

**Letter from Christine to Sirius; Gryffindor Common Room after Dinner**

Sirius,

I think I just may kill you. Everyone else gets decent nicknames well I get your girlfriend. Do you get how distressing that could be for me. I felt like I was being made fun of and it hurt. Until you can give me an adequate reason for why the notes decided that I can't be anything else but your girlfriend I wouldn't try talking to me. I am to upset. It really did hurt Sirius. I wish I knew why but I don't. Sometimes I just feel as if you just want me you don't actually want to get to know me. Or want any of your things get to know me. Like I am a prize.

Christine

**Letter From Ryan to Lily; Found on ground after ran into him literally on walk with James**

Lily

You know that I am still open for you and that you can always come to me when you regain your senses. Listen to me carefully and fallow these instructions: You and Christine come to the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow night after your patrols. Nothing will happen we just need to talk. I promise. Also if you don't fallow instructions something bad will happen.

Ryan

**Letter From Renee to Lily; Found in Lily's Room Night Before**

Hey Lily

How are you? It really has been too long. I miss you all a lot. Tell the others I say hi. Durmstrang is nice but not as nice as Hogwarts. I can say that they do a lot in the Dark Arts. It really is kind of interesting but I would never turn to the Dark Side. Anyways will you tell the Marauders hi for me. I hope you are doing well in your classes. What am I saying you are Lily Evans. Of course you are doing well in your classes.

Miss you much,  
Renee

* * *

A/N: Yes I know this chapter is kind of confusing. I had a major writer's block and suddenly the idea of having a chapter of mainly notes and letters dawned upon me. Renee makes a come back I know it was odd but there is a reason I mean it. I know you don't really see what happened that day but it was kind of a useless day. Just a day after a fight. So if you are hating me for it I am so sorry. 


	21. Sirius

**Chapter 21- Sirius…**

Christine and Lily looked over the letter a million times. That is what Lily got for running into Ryan. He had been dormant with his ways and how he was coming back.

"Should we go Lily?"

"Chris I really don't know."

"Should we tell someone?"

"Again I don't know."

Both girls sighed as they sat there in silence trying to figure out what to do. Just then the Marauders came in. James and Sirius smiled at Christine and Lily but they continued on their way to the 7th year boys' dormitory. The girls watched them enter the dormitory before speaking again.

"I'm scared what they will do if we tell them." Lily spoke first.

"I know but it might be the right thing to do."

"Who knows what the right thing is now?"

Ryan quietly entered the Gryffindor Common room where Lily and Christine were seated, talking. Slowly he crept up behind them and out a hand over their mouths. "Don't scream…Can't wait to see you tonight ladies. You might want to dress nicely."

Then Ryan left as quietly as he entered causing both girls to shiver.

" If I wasn't scared then I am now." Christine whispered staring at the portrait opening.

"I know what you mean."

Emilie, and Alice entered just then. "What is going on in here. We just saw Ryan leave. Did something happen again?" Emilie asked.

Christine and Lily eyed each other before answering no.

"Sorry but you aren't convincing. So will you just tell me what is up with you two?"

Lily and Christine spilled everything that had happened. They couldn't keep it from their friends. When they finished Emilie and Alice just sat there with their mouths open.

"You got to tell the Marauders or Dumbledore. Both would be preferable." Emilie started to ramble

"But we can't."

"Why not?" Emilie demanded of Christine.

"I'm scared what will happen Emmy. I mean we have to go but I guess we should tell the Marauders."

The four girls stood and walked up to the boys' dormitory. Not caring if they knocked or not the girls just walked in. By the reaction they got you would have thought that boys were walking into a girl's dormitory no the other way around.

"Gees we could have been changing." James complained.

"But you weren't." Lily reminded him.

"Sure but we could have been."

"No you couldn't have you already changed earlier Peter is asleep Frank and Remus are studying and apparently Sirius is checking out his own arse."

The girls and James all turned to stare at Sirius who was standing in front of a mirror looking over his shoulder trying to see his butt.

The girls shuttered well still staring at Sirius who was still oblivious that the girls were in his dormitory. There was a pregnant silence until James coughed causing Sirius to look around embarrassed.

"Hello Ladies what do we get the pleasure of you coming into our humble abode."

"Well you see Sirius it is because,"

"PADFOOT THEY CAME IN WITH OUT KNOCKING WE WOULD HAVE BEEN DOING SOMETHING ELSE!" James shouted at his friend.

Sirius smiled at James. "Prongsie calm down just be happy your precious Lily Bean is here and not off with another bloke."

James looked horrified, "Why would Lily be off with another bloke. Do you know something you're not telling me?"

Lily looked at he friends, "Since when have I been off with other blokes?"

Her friends shrugged and she turned to Sirius next. "Sirius Black since when have I been off with other blokes!"

"Well you see you haven't but really you could have anyone why would you stay with Prongsie here?"

"I can not have any guy I want!" Lily sounded amazed.

"I bet you could."

"Lily we are getting off track here." Emilie reminded her. Lily turned and looked at Emilie and nodded.

"I bet if you went down to the Great Hall right now and said you and Prongs were over and that you were looking for a better guy most the guys in there would offer to be your boyfriend."

"You're on Sirius Black. A Galleon to who ever wins."

"WAIT DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS!" James asked his best friend and his girlfriend.

"No" They both replied at the same time.

"Just you see Sirius Black I will win."

Lily marched down to the entrance of the Great Hall fallowed by her friends and the Marauders, James looked upset about this idea and Remus and Christine were ready to hold him back at any moment.

Lily coughed and cleared her throat. "LEAVE ME ALONE POTTER! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME! GO AWAY...NO I WILL NOT LISTEN…I MEAN IT! GOOD BYE!" She ran into the Great Hall with tears bursting from her eyes. Sirius Black fallowed after her. He noticed that the entire Great Hall was staring at the door for they had heard Lily's outburst.

"Lily, Prongs really didn't mean anything."

Lily whipped around and glared at Sirius. "Stop sticking up for him Black. I need someone better than Potter. In fact anyone is better than Potter."

Every guy in the Great Hall was intently listening into Sirius and Lily's conversation. Lily walked away from and sat down grumpily at the Gryffindor table where few people where.

Christine and Remus walked James into the Great Hall steering him away from Lily. Sirius went over and took Christine's place well she Emilie and Alice went over to Lily and sat with her.

A Ravenclaw named River was the first to approach Lily. "Lily I am so sorry to hear about you and James, I know this is a bit early but will you like to go to hogsmede with me?"

This caused four other students to jump up saying how Lily should go with them. With in a matter of ten minutes over half of the male population of Hogwarts was telling Lily she should go to Hogsmede with them. They were all in a circle around Lily and her friends who were guarding her from the hoards of boys.

Sirius and Remus were now holding James down in his chair trying to keep him from hexing every one of them.

In the middle of all the boys Lily started laughing. Alice, Christine and Emilie looked at her and started laughing as well. The boys were staring at the group of girls strangely trying to figure out what was so funny.

The Marauders lead by James pushed their way through to where the girls were intently laughing away.

"Sirius…" Lily managed to cough out in between laughs.

It started to spread that Lily had chosen Sirius Black boyfriend to her best friend.

"…here is your galleon." She finished holding something up to Sirius.

The rumors were squashed instantly. Sirius then proceeded to stand in front of everyone in the Great Hall. "Ladies and especially Gentlemen, I am here to say that you have been a great part of a bet between Miss Lily Evans and I. Mr. Prongs would also like to say that he personally wants to hex all of you. I'm sorry for anything we made you think today now please go back to your daily lives."

The sound of mumbling boys could be heard through out the Great Hall. Lily and her friends were still laughing away. The Marauders and to practically carry them out of the Great Hall.

"That was mean." James frowned at Sirius and Lily.

"No…that…was…funny." Lily replied trying to catch her breath.

Christine, Alice and Emilie smiled at Lily glad she was having fun. It didn't even faze them that James was complaining about it.

The group walked along towards the Common Room once more. James was still complaining the entire way there. Sirius had stuck his fingers in his ears trying to ignore James.

When they arrived at the Common Room Sirius turned to Lily and smiled. "Lily my dear please kiss Prongs here and shut him up?"

"I'm sorry but I can't." Lily replied happily.

"Why is that Miss Evans?" Sirius stared at Lily suspiciously.

"Yeah why?" James said before continuing to complain about what Lily and Sirius had done.

"Because Mr. Black I don't take orders and you know that." Lily turned and waved her wand at James. HE was still ranting but they couldn't here him anymore, "Better Sirius?"

Sirius nodded his head just as James realized that the others couldn't hear him anymore. He started glaring at each of them in turn until Sirius pointed over to Lily. Who was smiling away like there was no problem in the world.

James started to shout at Lily or at least try to shout at Lily. This caused Lily to have another laughing attack. James turned around to see Annabelle Jacobson and smiled at her. Lily saw this and immediately stopped laughing and stared angrily at James.

Annabelle blushed and smiled back at James. James then continued to make a very obvious wink towards her. Annabelle went redder than she had before.

Lily moved her way so she was right next to James. "James Dearest, what is going on here?"

James turned and smiled now at Lily who slapped him. There was a red mark on James's face and an angry Lily before him. James had a confused look on his face as he looked at Lily. She glared at him before stomping her way to her room.

"That was too far James." Emilie said sadly well fallowing the way Lily had just gone.

James opened his mouth to reply when he realized he still couldn't make a sound. The rest of the group went into the Gryffindor Common Room and sat there in silence not sure what to say (or not able to say anything)

A few minutes later Lily and Emilie came out. Lily went right in front of James and glared at him. "That will teach you to look at another girl like that." Then Lily once again waved her wand at James.

James looked around and laughed. "Lily I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to go that far. I thought you would unsilence wanting me to explain I guess I was wrong."

"I guess so." Lily replied, laughing.

James was confused once again. Emilie was also laughing. "What is going on?" James demanded.

"I was never mad at you James…you are so easy to trick."

"Lily I don't get it, why are you being so mean today?" James asked with a worried look plastered on his face.

"What do you mean I'm being mean? I am being just like James Potter."

"I am not Like that!" James shouted outraged.

"Really James?" Lily smirked.

"Are you on your period or something?" James replied smiling.

Lily slapped him hard across the face for the second time that night. "JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU MAKE A JOKE ABOUT THAT!"

James looked scared as he looked into Lily's eyes. In her eyes he saw anger like he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"No no you see Lily what I meant is that you are very upset lately today and I was just...I'm sorry please forgive me!" James was on his knees in front of Lily.

Lily let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine Potter I forgive you."

James smiled at Lily who was still glaring at him. _May be I should watch what I say for now on .I don't want Lily to get mad at me again. Plus I think my face can take being slapped anymore. _James thought to himself.


	22. Meeting Ryan

**Chapter 22- Meeting Ryan.**

Lily turned to and looked at Christine questionably, "You're sure we should go?" Lily asked as she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail.

"We have no choice." Christine replied, defeat shown in her eyes.

A single tear ran down both their faces. They knew that they had to go but they were scared to go._ Ryan and Amos couldn't do anything bad...At least too bad. ._ They both thought.

Christine and Lily stood in her room in silence for another moment before exiting Lily's room. Silently they stepped out of the Head's Dorms cautiously. They started making their way down to the Quidditch Pitch. Both looked around at the sleeping portraits silently wishes they were them.

They had gone through most of Hogwarts undetected as they passed by Dumbledore's office some called out to them in a loud whisper.

"Where do you think your going?" James and Sirius appeared from under James's invisibility cloak.

"Just for a walk James." Lily attempted to fool James.

"Then we'll join you. If two Heads are out after hours it won't seem as shifty." James started walking down the hall.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lily cried in a panic, "You can't come."

James turned and started at Lily giving her a confused stare.

"…What she meant is that we wanted to talk just two girls." Christine quickly covered up for Lily.

"Just to talk?" Sirius raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Yes." Christine replied not looking Sirius in the eyes.

Christine and Lily started hurrying down the halls again trying to get away from James and Sirius so they could meet Ryan and Amos and get it over with.

"I don't believe that," Sirius whispered to James as he looked out a near by window. Out on the Quidditch Pitch he saw two figures standing out there already as if waiting, "Let's fallow them."

James nodded in reply.

A Cold wind hit Lily and Christine as they pushed the doors the outside open. They both shivered but pushed forward unaware that James and Sirius were fallowing close behind them.

They made it to the Quidditch Pitch and looked around for Ryan and Amos hoping they could get out of the cold and back into their dorms soon.

"I see that you made the right choice and showed up." Ryan spoke from the shadows.

"We're here already. Can we please just hurry up it is freezing out here." Christine shivered.

"Now now we only get so much time to talk with out your body guards Potty and Blank around." Ryan smiled moving from the shadows.

"Their names are Sirius and James. Now Ryan hurry for in about 10 seconds I am leaving if there is no real purpose for us being here." Lily glared at her ex-boyfriend.

Ryan nodded to the shadows as Amos appeared from no where. He walked over to Christine and moved her away from Lily. Christine was now out of Lily's hearing.

"So Christine love what have you been up to lately?" Amos tried to make pleasant conversation.

"You know the usual go to classes hang with the girls, be with my boyfriend Sirius Black…"

"You know you could always have better than Black."

"Who could be better than Sirius? Surely your not talking about Remus, are you?"

"Stop joking around Chrissy you know I mean me."

"Who's Chrissy? I see me and I see Lily. Unfortunately I see you and Ryan as well but I don't see any Chrissys." Christine smiled.

"Just go out with me you will see how much better than Black I am."

"No, I'm with Sirius go away." Christine turned around to see Ryan drag Lily out of sight.

"LILY!" She screamed.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Lily's voice started sounding impatient.

"Different things, like how you could choose Potty over me." Ryan stared straight into Lily's eyes.

"Ryan, I love James. I didn't feel this way when I was with you. With him I feel constantly happy and bubbly. He's my knight is shining armor. Except without the shining armor part." Lily let out a nervous laugh.

"But Lily-Flower we belong together, we are made for each other."

"Don't call me Lily-Flower I have always hated it. I'm sorry but we just aren't meant to be together, I'm sure you'll find someone perfect for you but it isn't me."

"But it is Lily! Please just give me another chance!"

"I gave you your chance. From 4th year to the begging of this year. I'm sorry but we are never getting back together."

"You're lying," Ryan's voice changed to a scary tone. One Lily had never heard. "You're lying. You aren't happy with Potter. You're just afraid for your feeling for me. I get it now."

"No it isn't like that!" Lily protested as hard as she could.

"You can't fool me love." Ryan smirked at Lily.

"Ryan do me a favor and go away I don't like you. So just leave me alone. I'm never going to be with you again so you can get that stupid thought out of your head. Good Bye Ryan I am leaving." Lily turned away from Ryan and to start walking away.

Before she could take her first step Ryan reached out and grabbed her arm, "No I think that you will be staying here." Ryan then proceeded to pulling Lily into the shadows of the Quidditch Pitch.

Lily faintly heard Christine screaming out her name. Lily started to squirm trying to get out of Ryan's grasp. With out a warning Ryan's mouth was on top of hers. Lily gained enough strength to push him off.

"What do you think that your doing Ryan?" she asked wiping off her mouth.

"Lily you know you liked it so stop fighting and just give into it." Ryan replied moving towards Lily again.

"NO I didn't like it so go away please. Just leave me alone." Lily cried in despair. She started backing away from Ryan who was moving towards her again. Taking a large breath in she felt her back it the stands. She had no where to go with Ryan closing in on her.

Again his mouth covered hers trying to pull her into a kiss. Lily kept her mouth shut not responding to Ryan.

He was breathing heavily getting all he could no the not responding Lily. "So are you warmer now?" His mouth again crashed into hers.

James couldn't take it anymore he had to stop Chambers from doing anything bad.

"What do we have here?" James said loudly and he removed the invisibility cloak.

Ryan jumped a little away from Lily whose eyes shone when she saw James. When Ryan noticed it was James he smiled. "Well Potter you see Lily and I were just getting reacquainted as we have been all month. You see she didn't want to hurt you so she kept leading you on."

"Chambers that would hurt it I knew that it wasn't true. I heard what you have been saying to Lily and I don't like it. So scram before something happens that you won't like."

Ryan walked away from James and Lily obviously mad. He glared at James then smiled to Lily blowing a kiss to her. Holding on to Lily's hand tightly James then went over to where Christine was currently walking away from Amos.

"Diggory get going before I have to take points away from Hufflepuff. And tell you friend that if he ever tries to pull another stunt like this both he and you will be expelled before you know it."

Amos ran hurrying after Ryan. Sirius then took off the invisibility cloak and walked over to where Christine was.

"Why didn't you tell us what was doing on?" He asked his voice full of concern

"We couldn't…we didn't know what to do and we didn't want you getting in trouble for fighting again." Christine hesitantly replied.

James looked a Lily who had tears ready to fall out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry James; I couldn't stop him I tried." Lily started crying.

James pulled Lily into a hug. "It's alright Lily… I know I heard it all. You don't have to be sorry."

James and Sirius lead Lily and Christine back to the Heads dorms. Luckily they didn't run into any teachers or else it would have been hard to explain what was going on.

When they arrived at the Heads common room Lily and Christine sat on the couch talking to each other about what happened.

James and Sirius went into James's room to talk what to do about Ryan and Amos they couldn't have them threatening their girlfriends all year.

"We would tell a teacher."

"Then we would have to explain the invisibility cloak." Sirius reminded James.

"Oh yeah, well we could…" James looked up to see Sirius looking out the door, "what's so fascinating Padfoot?" James started moving towards the door next to Sirius.

"Shh." Sirius shushed James.

James moved to the door frame to see both Lily and Christine asleep on the couch.

"Come on lets move the to Lily's room." James whispered to Sirius.

Sirius nodded to James and they went and picked up Lily and Christine and set them on Lily's bed to sleep. They then went back to the Common Room where Sirius fell asleep on the couch and James made his way to his room to fall asleep.

The Next morning Lily woke up to hear breathing next to her. She rolled over to see Christine. Christine was still in her robes form last night so Lily assumed at she was too.

Slowly Lily lifted herself off her bed and moved down the stairs to the bathroom. She knocked on the door to make sure that no one was in there then went in to take a shower. Half way through her shower someone knocked. She screamed 'What' and the person walked in anyways.

"Hey Christine how did you sleep?" Lily asked from the shower.

Lily heard a guy's voice reply 'What' this time. Lily hesitantly turned off the water and reached out of the shower for the towel. The person in the bathroom along with her handed her towel to her.

Lily wrapped the towel around her then stepped out to see Sirius brushing his teeth.

"Sirius what are you doing in here!" Lily screamed.

"Brushing my teeth Lily." Sirius replied as if it was nothing.

"GET OUT!" Lily then proceeded to chase Sirius out of the Bathroom and into the Heads Common Room.

Christine and James both appeared at the bedroom doorways after hearing Lily scream. They both appeared confused to see Lily chasing Sirius around the Common Room with her wand.

"What is going on?" Christine as sleepily.

"He walked into the bathroom well I was showering." A fuming Lily replied.

"It's not like I saw anything I was just brushing my teeth!" Sirius protested.

Lily shot him a glare then stomped off into her bedroom. Christine shrugged and fallowed Lily back into the room.

"Lily dear may I borrow some clothes?" Christine smiled at her friend. Suddenly an outfit was thrown out of the closet at Christine.

Ten minutes both girls were changed and were fixing their hair.

"You have to admit it was a pretty interesting morning." Christine laughed.

"May be for you, but you didn't have your friend's boyfriend/ your boyfriend's best friend walk into the bathroom well you were showering. IT isn't that fun." Lily grumbled.

The two girls walked out of Lily's room to see James sitting on the couch seemingly talking to a chair.

"She won't kill you I promise." James chuckled.

"How do you know…you weren't there when she realized it was me in the bathroom and not Christine." The chair replied with a voice that sounded suspiciously like Sirius's.

"She wasn't that mad." James tried to convince the chair.

"Who knew chairs could talk with Sirius's voice." Lily said loudly interrupting James and the Chair's conversation.

"Hello Lily how are you this fine morning." James turned around and tried to distract Lily from what she had said.

"Tell Sirius to come out from behind the chair I won't kill him."

Lily heard Sirius mumble then appear from behind the chair. He looked at Lily as if waiting for her to attack him.

"Sirius I already said I'm not going to kill you."

"You're sure about that."

"No I'm not sure I just said it to lull you into a false sense of security." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Sirius gulped.

"NO!"

Together Sirius, Christine, James and Lily walked out of the Heads Dorm into the Gryffindor Common Room to wait for the rest of their friends.


End file.
